


一千万次读档重来

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: ——你必须要对欲望很真诚。——这样才能梦想成真。





	一千万次读档重来

文案：  
——你必须要对欲望很真诚。  
——这样才能梦想成真。

初始  
这是第多少次了？已经完全记不清楚了。  
好像在第十几、二十几次的时候，就已经彻底放弃计算次数这种东西了。太没有必要。而后的时光轮回，那些共同度过的日子，因为重复过了太多，太多遍，也早就慢慢转化为脑海里微不足道的零碎，如此被记录着。  
连死亡的感觉都变得极为熟悉。  
视野下降，由红转暗，如同日落。  
嗅觉和味觉被血的腥甜所充斥，又渐渐变得寡淡而无味。  
最后的听觉——刚刚还充斥着耳朵的天旋地转般的嗡鸣也逐渐安静下来，慢慢地只剩下心脏吃力跳动的声音，还有血液徐缓流淌的粘稠声响。  
都那么微弱。  
直至这一切感官都要彻底消失的时候，连呼吸都再也找不见的时候。  
却隐约听见了脚步声……和熟悉的语音。  
……是错觉吧？  
也许这样的情节已经重复了成千上万次，他也会不由地如此想到。

当灵魂也沉浸在完全的黑暗中之后，另一种堪称诡异的声音悄悄地响了起来。  
那是极为细微的咔嚓声，如同耳边住了一整窝不停地啃着瓜果的仓鼠，咔嚓咔擦连绵不断。最开始不曾仔细注意的时候倒也不是很明显，只是隐隐有种耳鸣了的感觉。而当他真的确认这样的声音是不自然的，这单调而永无尽头的咔嚓声就变得叫人烦躁不堪。  
听着那个声音，艾俄洛斯忧郁地叹了口气，开口道，“你还在吗？”  
咔嚓声消失了，取而代之的则是一道略带沙哑难辨的声音。  
“那是当然。”  
“……我说，刚刚那种声音，是你发出来的吧？”  
“唔，怎么了？”  
“你究竟在干什么？”  
那个声音停顿了片刻后，嚣张地说，“我在干什么不重要吧，重要的是——这已经多少回了，你难道还没找到改变过去的正确方法吗？”  
“不说就不说，那么大声干什么。”艾俄洛斯闭上眼睛给自己换了个舒服的姿势，脑袋枕着两手，歪头朝着声源的方向望过去——其实他身边依旧是黑漆漆一团，什么都看不见，望也是白望。这么做也不过是出于一种好像仔细看一看就很可能看见什么的，人类根深蒂固的侥幸心理。  
“哼。”那声音很不客气地发出一声鼻音。  
“没办法啊，就算我催眠自己是在玩一个可以不断读档重来的RPG，我也得首先拿到正确的攻略才能打出圆满结局啊……不行了，这关卡实在是太难搞，我觉得我都快把死亡结局刷破天了，却还是连一点大团圆的边儿都摸不到。我说，如果是你的话，应该知道怎么做才是最正确的选择吧？”  
——毕竟是作为操纵着这一切死亡轮回的幕后黑手？

虽然不知道为什么，但在第一次死亡之后，艾俄洛斯就莫名其妙地掉进了这个古怪的空间。  
起初他并没有注意到这怪异的黑暗空间里的短暂停留。他只是觉得自己闭上眼微微晃了晃神，再睁开眼时，就回到了死亡之前的第三日。脑海里关于死亡的记忆还清晰得吓人，但艾俄洛斯也只能是假装是自己做了一场极为恐怖的噩梦。可后来发生的所有事情都和那场梦境中的经历的一切一般接踵而至，艾俄洛斯就笑不出来了。  
这究竟是一次可怖的黑色预言，还是一场永无止境的幻梦？  
三天过后，艾俄洛斯还是落进了同样的死亡结局。  
而片刻的黑暗之后，他再度睁开双眼，眼前又是熟悉得叫人发狂的一切。  
他又回来了，回到了所有事情发生之前的第三天，仿佛还来得及改变未来的第三天。  
艾俄洛斯不再把前两次死亡轮回的记忆不当回事，反而郑重代之，试图在里面找到有用的经验来阻止三天后的悲剧降临。但不幸的是，几番尝试全部失败。艾俄洛斯又堕入那片黑暗之中，这一次，他终于注意到了这黑暗中某些不同寻常的东西——  
那个声音，咔嚓咔擦地从没停过。  
艾俄洛斯不由自主地问了出来——  
“喂，有人吗？”  
整个空间蓦地陷入一种诡异的寂静，片刻之后，一个略显沙哑的声音回答他道：  
“终于注意到了？真是不容易啊，射手座。”

“终于知道向我求助了吗？”对方不怀好意地说，“请我帮忙的代价可是很高昂的哦，射手座。”  
“那现在我还有其他选择吗？”艾俄洛斯苦恼地挠挠脸，“我已经把所有可能阻止撒加刺杀教皇和女神的方法都尝试个遍了，可都没什么用。放弃竞选教皇候选？没用。提前把撒加放倒，呃，黑色的那个总有办法把他们捞出来接着来刺杀女神，这样做似乎只能让他更火大。劝史昂陛下那天晚上不要去星楼，而是早点休息，我自己再去守夜，撒加会直接选择去杀女神来转移战场，好几次了，没一次能讨得了好。把修罗他们都提前赶出圣域，断了撒加的后手？……我是万万没想到撒加会亲自追上来，还不是黑色的那个……”  
艾俄洛斯回想着自己苦逼的轮回史，顿感自己能写一部砖头书，起个名字就叫射手座的一百万种死法——亲身体验，童叟无欺，字字都沾满了血泪，催人泪下，感人至深。  
“就算是我，也会感觉很累啊。简直一点活路都看不到。”艾俄洛斯假装自己是躺在什么地方，然后翻了个身，用手支着下巴眼巴巴地望着那个声音说，“既然你会把我拖进这种情况来，一定是有某种意义吧？一定会有能改变的方法吧？拜托透露一点关于黑色的那个的消息？我下次努力的时候好有个使劲的方向啊？”  
那个声音微微咋舌，又忽然笑道，“这一切确实都很有意义。不过通关的方法，我为什么要告诉你？”  
“既然有意义的话，那看来我还得接着努力啊。”  
“不放弃吗射手座？如果你此刻——”  
“放弃的话就会告诉我全部真相？”艾俄洛斯笑了出来，“你之前也说过的吧，所有的真相，死亡前三天的无限轮回，现在正经历着的一切，都是有重要意义的。只要能确定我并不在做无谓的努力，我就可以一直尝试下去。”  
“再者说，如果不是亲手找到的答案，我也不敢相信啊。”艾俄洛斯眨眨眼，笑着说，“唯独对你这样装神做鬼的家伙，我很难报以信任。”  
“快滚吧，就凭你，射手座？这辈子永无止境地试下去吧！”  
“真绝情。”  
身边的黑暗如同水一样晃动着，一种不可抗拒的压力朝着艾俄洛斯缓缓袭来。这是进入下一次轮回的预兆，艾俄洛斯对此已经颇为熟悉了，所以也并不抵抗，只是放松身体等着那个时刻的到来。  
倒是那个声音在艾俄洛斯意识消失之前，又突然说了两句：  
“那么执着改变过去的话，直接把始作俑者杀掉就好了。”  
“这样的选择——射手座，你敢尝试吗？”  
如果时间允许，艾俄洛斯特别想对那个声音，恶狠狠地比一个中指。  
净出馊主意！

第一天  
短暂的眩晕之后，艾俄洛斯慢慢睁开了眼。  
此刻正是天蒙蒙亮的时候，阳光努力地从窗帘的缝隙钻进来，洒在艾俄洛斯的脸上。艾俄洛斯徒劳地对着空气挥了挥手后，用力眨眨眼，适应了阳光的照射后就掀开被子跳下床。  
他扫了眼放在床头柜上的闹铃和日历。  
九月十二日，五点三十分。  
闹铃不负众望地吵闹起来。  
艾俄洛斯把闹铃按掉，按部就班地穿起衣服，再进入盥洗室洗漱。

他拿凉水拍了拍脸，想清醒一下。  
那个声音说过的话又冒出了头，艾俄洛斯用力晃了晃脑袋，想把对方说的话统统赶出脑海。  
开什么玩笑？要是让他直接杀了撒加以绝后患，那艾俄洛斯至今为止付出的所有努力，又有什么意义？  
杀戮并非解决问题的方法。  
就一如当初艾俄洛斯所做下的选择，当他尚未进入着离奇轮回，在女神殿与撒加对峙之时，他有无数种方法可以暂时和撒加周旋，然后证明自己的无辜和撒加的罪行，让对方无路可逃，最后身败名裂，死无葬身之地——  
可艾俄洛斯并没有选择这样做。他觉得这样不妥，他也能感受得到这绝望悲剧之后必定有一个更加残酷的起因。他不能在不知道任何真相之前，就轻率地定下结论。  
他之前多么信任对方，他之后也同样会付诸多少信任。  
而对于撒加，艾俄洛斯信任他，相信他，就一同信任自己。  
所以那一晚，他选择的是撤退，而不是抵抗。  
他有知道所有真相的权利和需求，而在那之后，才是真正判定罪行的时间。

可追根究底，三天后所有悲剧的起源还都要归咎到一个人身上——撒加。如果他三天后的晚上不黑化的话，那真的是什么事都没有了。  
但之后又不管艾俄洛斯怎么研究，他都找不到撒加会黑化的原因。再仔细地思考，查证，追寻——艾俄洛斯还是找不到撒加黑化的理由。就算是撒加玻璃心，史昂陛下没有选他做候选人——可明明之前很多回，艾俄洛斯故意把自己搞砸，让史昂陛下臭骂一顿，取缔自己的竞选资格，撒加顺利当选候选人——可到了那个夜晚，撒加该黑化还是会黑化啊！  
艾俄洛斯简直欲哭无泪。他到底错过了哪里，撒加你倒是稍微说一说，他改还不行吗——  
不要每一次黑化得都这么无理取闹！

一边腹诽着，艾俄洛斯一边老老实实地把自己收拾干净。再吃掉两片面包垫垫肚子，就朝着训练场走去。  
继承了黄金圣衣后，艾俄洛斯就不用再参加每天的晨练，反而要和其他人轮流担任晨练的监督者和指导人。这几天，都恰巧是轮到撒加负责，也用不着他这么着急下去。在出事之前，撒加一向靠谱得很，艾俄洛斯没什么可以不放心的地方。  
但现在既然知道三天后一定会出事，那么多观察了解撒加也是必须的了。能多跟他呆一会儿，说不定就能找到他莫名其妙黑化的原因呢？  
虽然是这么想着，艾俄洛斯却不由地苦笑起来。艾俄洛斯来到圣域的年纪就很小了，而撒加开始修业的时候比他还早得多。几乎是从能回忆起的时间开始，他们就已经是朋友了。那时候的同期生只有他，撒加和加隆，三个人。其余虽然也有一同修炼的训练生，但岁数都比他们大很多，实力却又差他们一大截，再加上从小就有他们会成为黄金圣斗士这样的传言，闹到最后也聊不起来，只有他们三个年纪差不多，打架水平也差不多的小鬼关系还不错。  
这样的友情一直维系到他们拿到黄金圣衣为止。之后因为双子座的特殊情况，加隆不可避免地远离了众人视线，和艾俄洛斯渐渐见面的少了，这样就剩下艾俄洛斯和撒加走得更近。作为唯二的两个高层小鬼，一边是被史昂陛下当小孩子来回逗弄，一边又要端起架子来统领其他两级的圣斗士和杂兵，处理杂事，外加其余的黄金候补生也被逐渐带入圣域……  
想想看，那么多年，那么经历，都是他们一起走过来的。说到整个圣域最了解撒加的人是谁？丢掉加隆不提，艾俄洛斯自忖连史昂陛下都比不过他。  
可就是这样一直认识之深的好友，此刻艾俄洛斯也要萌生出“我该去多和他呆一呆，这样可能会更了解他”这样的想法，还真是……  
多少有点失格啊。  
这么想着，艾俄洛斯禁不住老气横秋地叹了口气。也不是他自己想如此失格的，只是——  
三天之后，悲剧发生。他只见到了最终的结果，却从没得知过这一切的起因。如果艾俄洛斯之前的一生真正的理解过撒加，那么他是不是多少应该了解一些端倪，而不是像现在一头雾水，毫无着落呢？  
也是的。虽然说他可能真的未曾彻底理解过他的这位好友，但这么多年来朝夕相处，默契和信任也还是有的。  
所以，只要再多一点时间，再仔细一些——他一定能找到这一切的开端，把黑色的那个扼杀在襁褓之中！  
给自己打完气后，艾俄洛斯又叹了口气，首先，拯救未来作战第一步：  
先找到撒加，呃……

撒加很好找。还没进入修炼场，艾俄洛斯就看见他站在足有三四人高的巨石上眺望全场。和煦的阳光笼罩在撒加身上，把他衬得像天使一样美好。  
注意到艾俄洛斯来了，撒加转过身，对着他微微点了点头，算是打过招呼。  
艾俄洛斯对撒加招招手，快步走到那块石头之下，两次借力跳跃，轻轻松松地落在了撒加身旁，对他道了一声早安。  
“唔，昨晚没睡好吗？你看起来……”  
撒加脸色有些发白，神情状态和往常没多大差别，但依旧看得出有些疲惫。艾俄洛斯还没来得及仔细思考，脑袋里却自动跳出了无数种关于撒加此刻为何如此疲倦的猜测和推想，多得一瞬间叫艾俄洛斯自己都有点眼花缭乱，再想确认的时候，却又发现这些个想法里面好像没哪个是真的被撒加肯定过的。  
又或者说，他从来没能真正确认过，他心中的疑问猜想究竟哪些是对是错。  
艾俄洛斯心中不由地微微一悚，但他又来不及多想，就听见撒加回答他的问题：  
“没什么，可能早上起得有点猛了。”撒加轻描淡写地说着，“现在有点头晕。”  
“头晕你还站那么高？”艾俄洛斯咋舌，拍了拍他胳膊，“你先去吃点东西，补一觉？这里交给我就好了。”  
“这……”撒加皱了皱眉，却被艾俄洛斯立马堵了住，“你还不相信我吗？喂——那边的米罗不要乱看了！就算不回头我都能感受到你八卦的目光——”  
艾俄洛斯头也不回地直接拉开嗓子喊着，他声音来还没完全散去，就听见离着这里八丈远的米罗朝着他喊了回来：“艾尔哥你开了天眼噜~嗷~”  
米罗的惨叫顿时响了起来，艾俄洛斯不用回头也知道，“艾欧不要打米罗！”  
“是他先乱说话的！”  
“臭狮子有本事单挑！”  
“谁怕谁啊！”  
“我说你们啊，好好跑个步是会怎么样啊？”  
艾俄洛斯这才无奈地转过身。此刻小鬼们已经排着队绕到了他们这边，排在队伍中央的艾欧里亚和米罗一边跑一边对着对方呲牙咧嘴外加动手动脚，张牙舞爪活像两只掐架的螃蟹。原本应该夹在他们中间起隔离作用的卡妙不知何时慢悠悠地吊在了队尾，和闭着眼的沙加并排前进。阿鲁迪巴完全没把后面乱成一团的队伍当回事，老神在在地领跑，反而是穆则时不时地回头看上一眼，在两只小动物马上要波及到他的时候猛地一个加速避开他们的攻击范围，抿着嘴偷笑。  
原本该犹如一条长龙一样潇洒的队伍愣是给他们跑得像条贪吃蛇，还是尾大不掉，马上要撞墙的那一种。  
艾俄洛斯老气横秋地叹了口气，“你们再吵下去我就要加圈数了！”  
“今天明明是撒加负责的！”  
“艾尔哥管不着啦！”  
晨跑这种事是个小孩子都不会喜欢，而且因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事而被罚圈数也怎么想都不光荣，特别聪明的小鬼头立马把站在一边旁观的撒加拉下水，试图挽救悲惨命运。  
撒加被逗得笑了出来。一声很轻的笑声叫艾俄洛斯下意识偏过了头，接着看见撒加上前走了两步，扶着他的肩膀，对那群从他们面前经过的小鬼们说，“刚刚我才拜托艾尔今天看着你们了。”  
艾俄洛斯立刻配合地重重咳嗽了两声。  
“——狡——猾。”  
也不知道是谁低声嘀咕着，也不知道究竟在说谁。但撒加的话一出来，一队跑得乱七八糟的小鬼们立马变换了队形，排成整齐的一溜儿长队，眼观鼻鼻观心，老老实实地跑起来。充分体现了黄金预备役的优秀应变素质。  
但艾俄洛斯却感觉更无奈了，只能摸摸鼻子给这群小鬼认输。  
“真拿他们没办法。”艾俄洛斯低笑着抱怨了一句。

自从掉进了这个三日轮回的怪圈，艾俄洛斯的心思就一直都挂在了找出撒加黑化的原因上，没有太在意过别的事情了。看这群小鬼们耍宝，遥远得如同上个世纪发生的。艾俄洛斯又忍不住笑了起来，明明还有更重要的事情等着他去办，可他还是会忍不住地想，如果像眼前这样的生活，能一直一直持续下去就好了。  
可惜，三天之后——  
艾俄洛斯再度偏过头去看撒加，撒加也在注视着那群渐渐跑远的小孩子们。他好像从来没放松过的眉尖依旧轻轻皱着，但脸上还残留着一丝微笑过的痕迹。  
说起来，他也很久没看见撒加笑过了。  
艾俄洛斯不由自主地心想。

过了会儿，那笑容的痕迹如同沉没在深海的碎冰一样消失不见。  
“那接下来，就麻烦你了。”  
撒加在跳下石头离开之前，这么对艾俄洛斯说道。  
艾俄洛斯在他身后答应了一声的时候，却漫不经心地想着，也许撒加是该好好地放松一下了。  
——虽然看不出来，但总觉得他似乎很累啊。

晨跑时被训了一顿的小鬼一直安静到吃饭的时候。吃饭这种天大地大的事情再也拦不住他们撒野了，本来晨练消耗就大外加长身体的年纪饿得又快，一群人浩浩荡荡地直奔训练场旁开吃饭的地方杀去，气势恢弘得要突破天际。  
跟在后头看着他们毛躁表现的艾俄洛斯也差点要憋笑憋破肚皮。  
好不容易才慢慢调整好自己的呼吸，进了房间之后，艾俄洛斯拿了一份三明治和牛奶，就朝着撒加坐着的桌子走去。  
“你没回去多睡一会儿？”艾俄洛斯在他面前坐下，剥起三明治的包装纸来。  
撒加应该已经用完了早餐，连摆在身前的杯子里的咖啡也只剩了浅浅的一层。艾俄洛斯过来的时候他正在看一份文件，眉头越皱越深，连艾俄洛斯对他问话的时候他也不抬一下头，只是轻轻嗯了一声算作回答。  
艾俄洛斯眼尖，一晃眼就看清了撒加手里拿着的文件上的几个词句，立马联想到撒加现在在干什么。  
“又是那些人在惹事吗？”  
那是一群向来对圣域不怀好意的人。一直以来圣域视他们为异端，但鉴于他们行事还算低调，跟圣域也是河水不犯井水，史昂陛下就从未下过铲除令。但女神转生的这一段时间里，也不知道他们是听到了哪些风声，居然开始散播起谣言来，甚至还图谋不轨。  
“是的。”撒加这时才抬起头，看向他，“我一会儿要再去会会他们。”他轻声说着。  
艾俄洛斯回想起之前轮回里发生的事，忽然脱口而出，“我也陪你去吧。”  
这话一说完，艾俄洛斯也觉得自己很多管闲事，但现在只能硬着头皮撑下去了。谁叫他一想到对方看起来很累而自己之前那么多次竟然完全没注意到，现在多少有点良心不安的开始想为对方分担一些呢？  
也许，艾俄洛斯并不是从来都没有注意到这一点。最开始时，他可能也问过撒加莫名疲惫的原因，只不过因为对方是撒加，所以话题被轻轻一带而过，艾俄洛斯也并不会深究。后来艾俄洛斯完全把注意力放在了寻找对方为什么会黑化这个问题上，一些更加浅显而且很容易解释的东西就被彻底忽略了。  
这样可不对。艾俄洛斯心想着，重复了太多遍这三日的日常而不把一些小事放在心上，自以为自己已经“非常”了解对方——这已经成得上是傲慢了。  
而然自己也并非什么全知全能的人，只不过和其他人相比，这三天的时光他重复过太多次了，所以才会产生这种危险又狂妄的错觉。  
也许，正是因为这种错觉，他才一直没能发现对方黑化的真正原因。  
——欲速则不达啊，射手座。  
一边反省着，艾俄洛斯又想到反正自己可以无限次的重来，姑且这一次轮回就当做是来放松的吧，把三天之后注定会发生的一切暂时忘掉，假装自己从来未曾得知过未来可能会发生的一切——像最开始那样，好好地过完这三天。  
下一次，在下一次的轮回里，再打起精神来仔细寻找撒加黑化的原因，和改变命运的方法。

如此一来，艾俄洛斯顿时就能顺理成章地给自己找到理由来掺和撒加的任务了。  
这个时间段的他们还是好友啊，关心朋友有什么不对吗？  
——就算自己看起来，呃，事多了一点。  
艾俄洛斯一边重重地咬着三明治，一边给自己打气。  
倒是撒加很平静地把那几张文件折了起来，说，“刚刚就有一大摞公文送到了射手宫，你今天也会很忙的。”  
“很大一摞吗？”这倒是真的，那是一摊厚得差点能把艾俄洛斯淹了的公文海洋，不管轮回多少次，艾俄洛斯想起那堆文件依旧心有余悸。  
但这都是后话，“那又没什么，早晚能做的事，倒是你现在手头这个是有点着急的吧？”  
“我陪你去，就当让我出门散散心不好？”艾俄洛斯三口两口把三明治塞进嘴里，含糊地说，“仔细想想，也好久没和你一起出任务了。”  
撒加愣了一下，艾俄洛斯看得出他有些动摇，立马又补上一刀：“就是突然有点怀念那种感觉啊，所以麻烦你了，就当今天晨练的回报？”  
“真是服了你了。”撒加捧起咖啡杯，无奈地说，“这种事怎么可能拿来还人情啊？”

记忆中上一次和撒加一起出任务还是两三年前的事。任务情节大体是某些心怀鬼胎的人错误地使用了中世纪流传下来的召唤阵，结果招来了一个不知名，印象中非常恶心的怪物。  
也许是因为那只怪物实在太恶心了，和撒加一起战斗的经历没记住多少，后面两个人一起泡了三天的澡这一点在记忆中倒是根深蒂固。仔细想一想，艾俄洛斯当时就完全觉得没必要泡那么久，但他一被撒加拉着要求着这么做就没办法了。到了第三天，艾俄洛斯没因为那恶心的怪物落下心理阴影，反而差点要被撒加逼出恐水症来——后来这件事被加隆笑话了很长一段时间。  
真不是什么美好的回忆。  
艾俄洛斯默默地为自己悲催的过去上了三株香。  
其实也是，两三年前，他和撒加的实力就足以独当一面，整个圣域除了从不出手的史昂陛下和童虎老师之外，还有加隆，已经没有人可以做他们的对手。就算扔出圣域，他们也已经是世界上最顶尖的战士，需要他们联手应对的任务，大概除了未来的圣战，就再也没有其他什么。  
所以被拆开，也是理所当然。  
在那之后，也差不多是被史昂陛下抓到教皇厅，开始学习和帮忙处理公务的时候。也是同样的时间前后，最年轻一代的黄金候补被带回圣域开始接受训练。天天带小孩，处理麻烦，事情多得快被淹死，而且女神转生也被推测是要临近几年的事，不少黑暗势力也暗中涌动起来……  
总而言之，女神转生之前的这两年，艾俄洛斯日子过得是异常忙碌。而这样的繁忙，又在这一个月左右达到了巅峰。  
真的再好好想想，艾俄洛斯也有段时间没单独和撒加相处过了。  
回忆中的少年和自己还充满了青涩和不成熟，而现在看来，不管是别人怎么说，还是要自己评价，都差不多是能独当一面的人物了，所以史昂陛下也会决定在这种时候来确定教皇继承者吧？

简单的吃过早饭之后，由撒加领路，两人穿好圣衣就上路了。即使撒加一路上没有多说，艾俄洛斯也能从空气中嗅出某种沉重的气息。  
因为这一次的任务，是灭口。  
女神刚刚转生之时，是她最脆弱的时刻。那个柔软又脆弱的小生命，就算是艾俄洛斯，也很难想象她未来会成为强大而坚韧的智慧女神。  
命运开起玩笑来委实太过残酷。究竟要经历怎样的一切才能让一个柔软的生命变得坚不可摧——这总归是一个叫人非常不愿意去思考的事。  
女神转生之后并不会保存着身为神的记忆，或是前几世积累过的经验，而是从普通的婴儿成长起来——这数千年来一直如此。也许女神当初下定决心时有她自己的考量，那是作为普通人类的他们无法领会的。  
但即使如此，风风雨雨之类的，能少一点就少一点吧。毕竟他们可是作为要保护那个少女而诞生的存在。  
本次任务的灭口令，也是为了保护而来。  
尽管目前连身为黄金圣斗士的艾俄洛斯也没能得到觐见女神的机会，那些策划谋害女神的人大概根本不会有摸到女神殿的可能——但出于谨慎和小心，教皇还是下了这样的命令。  
毕竟现在的女神，只是个毫无自保之力的婴儿而已。再怎么小心也不为过。  
也正是因为女神转生却不带丝毫神威，现在才会有这么多的事端吧。

“其实，真的不该让你过来。”在到达的时候，撒加突然开口说。  
艾俄洛斯看向他。撒加沉默了片刻，又低声说，“你不适合这样的任务。”  
“你知道，这次的任务是——杀人。”  
“我当然知道。”艾俄洛斯挠挠脸颊，“就是因为知道，所以才一定要跟过来。”  
“……为什么？”撒加转过头看他，“像这种人对我而言连一点威胁都没有，还是说……你不放心？”  
“我有什么不放心的。”艾俄洛斯回答，“就算是我跟你单打独斗，都没有十分的把握一定会赢，更何况是这些人。只不过，杀人这种事，不管怎么样都不会感觉很好吧？”  
“这又不是我第一次动手。”  
“话是这么说不错。”艾俄洛斯望向天空，此时的天蓝得叫人心悸，一如撒加的眼睛。他琢磨着语句，慢慢地说，“但总感觉这次不一样。以前是为了已经犯下的罪行而动手，而这次，是为了防患于未然……”  
“他们企图谋害女神的罪名已经事实确凿。”  
“但你心里依然会有负担不是？”  
撒加顿时沉默下来。  
艾俄洛斯摇了摇头，又接着说，“其实吧，这样级别的任务，其实不出动我们也是完全没问题的吧，白银级别就完全可以胜任了。”  
这是艾俄洛斯一直也没想明白过的一点。叫撒加出这种任务完全就是一种浪费。虽然也说关于清理不安定因素的这一类事务都是由撒加负责，可他手下也不是没有其他更适合的人，倒是他自己先顶上了……这样的决定某种程度上来说甚至可以称得上是不太理智，完全不是撒加的风格。  
那撒加的风格呢？大概就是干净利落完美之类的吧。  
不知从什么时候开始，就很少听过他会犯错了。  
“只是为了确认而已。”  
艾俄洛斯的思考被撒加打断了，他把目光重新集中到撒加脸上。撒加的眉头似乎皱得更紧了点，语气也变得格外的冷。  
“不能留下任何纰漏。”

但最后最大的纰漏就是撒加——他自己。  
这一点委实讽刺得很。

之后艾俄洛斯也没有更进一步问明的时间。此次任务的目标已经发现了他们的踪迹，纷纷拿起武器围攻了上来。  
这些人的力量对于他们来说简直不堪一击。从之前轮回的经历来看，只是几个呼吸的时间，撒加就把他们收拾干净。但这一次似乎因为有艾俄洛斯陪同，撒加的打法稍微收敛了一些，艾俄洛斯也不是很弑杀的人，他们俩个配合一起剿杀一群敌人反而不如撒加一个人来的效率高。  
几招过后，甚至还多出一个重伤的活口来。  
但就算最后没有撒加动手，那个女人也活不了多久了，她跌倒在祭坛旁边，忿恨又绝望地瞪着他们，原本姣好的容貌全被癫狂和难以置信的扭曲表情给毁了。  
这个女人也不算是手无寸铁的人，刚刚开打的时候，她就依靠身边的祭坛召唤出了不少的怪物和恶魔。甚至是到了现在，她似乎还指望着这个翻着黑气的祭坛给她翻身的力量。  
撒加朝她走过去。  
女人立即尖叫起来，“疯子！你们都是疯子！”  
艾俄洛斯皱起眉来，这么一幕是他之前轮回里从没见过的。  
“你们真的会相信一个没有力量的小孩会成为救世主吗！”女人的眼中涌出泪水，她红着眼叫喊着，“那种没有力量的东西能保护我们，别——”  
她的声音在撒加掌下截然而止。  
撒加收了手，女人的身体缓缓倒下，倒在了那个翻滚着黑色雾气的祭坛里，转眼被侵蚀成一片白骨。  
艾俄洛斯有些看不下去，挥手一拳把那个祭坛炸成碎片。  
四处喷溅的碎石残片弹在了撒加身上，艾俄洛斯吃惊地上前两步，抓住他的手臂，问他，“你还好吗？”  
“当然。”撒加转过头对他笑笑，只可惜那笑意没有一丝一毫延伸至他湛蓝的眼瞳中去，那双眼眸看上去像是深邃的海，平静之下暗流汹涌。  
——那你怎么不避开？  
艾俄洛斯心里揪了一下。没有人会任由自己被溅了满身泥土碎石吧，更何况对方还是有洁癖的撒加，被迫泡了三天澡的那件事艾俄洛斯现在想起来还头皮发麻呢。  
再者说，稍微拿小宇宙挡住飞溅的碎石，对他们来说和呼吸一样简单。  
“好了，走吧，任务完成了。”撒加拍了拍艾俄洛斯抓着自己的手，示意他把手松开，“我们回去吧。”  
艾俄洛斯讪讪地答应了一声，就无言地跟在他身后准备撤回圣域。

回去的路上，艾俄洛斯依旧琢磨着这次任务中撒加的表现。  
老实说，之前轮回里他倒是从没试过和撒加一同出这次任务。该怎么说呢？抛开要杀人的这一部分来讲，这任务实在很简单，连撒加都不必出动，更不用说再加上一个艾俄洛斯了。  
艾俄洛斯也曾经怀疑过撒加是不是因为参加了这种任务而被人偷袭迷惑之类的，所以也曾经偷偷地跟上过来几次，但每次都看到撒加干净利落地把那群人收拾掉，就没有这样的想法了。  
但其实，任务本身不是问题，最大的问题而是出任务这件事，所带来的影响。  
如果自己从不曾真正参与，根本就没机会得知撒加此刻的心情。当然，现在艾俄洛斯也没摸清是怎么回事，但好歹是……稍微靠近一点了。  
离那个正确的答案。  
这倒是艾俄洛斯从没意料到的。他偷偷瞄着撒加。撒加依旧是没多少表情的样子，又或者说是，他一直保持着如同礼节一般的温和的表情。皱眉的样子让人觉得他很认真，唇角翘起的弧度也不会让人觉得很敷衍，一切都完美得恰到好处。如果没有刚刚那番对话和表现，只是看着他这样的神情，就算是和他相识相知那么多年的艾俄洛斯也察觉不到任何异样。  
就如同进入轮回之前，艾俄洛斯就没有发现过半点的不对。  
但现在他可就不敢保证了。虽然过去也觉得撒加会把自己的感情收敛起来，却从没想过，竟然是如此之深。  
他居然什么都不知道。

过了不大会儿，艾俄洛斯实在是憋不住地开了口：  
“撒加，要不要回去了之后，和陛下说把我们俩个的工作稍微交换一下？”  
撒加的脚步顿了顿，有点迷惑地看向艾俄洛斯，“怎么了？”  
“我只是想……每天面对这种事情，会影响心情？”艾俄洛斯老实地交代着，“你看起来心情不太好。”  
“有吗？”撒加拢了拢头发，说，“没关系，很快就要结束了，捣乱的人讨不到好处自然就会安静下去。”  
“那也再找个人帮你吧。”艾俄洛斯试图曲线救国，“我觉得你最近有点累，需要好好放松一下了。”  
“那和你交换工作，去批公文也算不上什么放松啊？”  
“但至少你更擅长那个东西一点。”艾俄洛斯耸肩，“不，比我擅长多了。”  
“敬谢不敏。”撒加转过头，继续专心致志地赶路，“不过，还是谢谢了。”  
“那考虑下再找个人？”艾俄洛斯盯着他不放。  
撒加慢慢转开视线，说，“我手下人很多了，而且，你知道，还有加隆在帮忙。”  
“也是。”艾俄洛斯想起自己忘记算上加隆了，“这么一说，倒是也很久没看见加隆了。”  
“嗯，他最近很忙。”  
撒加慢慢地说。

回去之后撒加去交差，艾俄洛斯则赶回射手宫忙他的公务。那批公务他已经批过了百八十遍了，就算不上手也愣生生地给磨成了熟练工。  
可等他回去一看，差点眼前一黑坐倒在地。  
原本就已经是一片文件的汪洋了，现在这简直是要往水淹世界的方向发展，而且他推门而入的时候，还有杂兵不断地往里面一摞一摞地送文件。  
“陛下这是要谋杀啊……”艾俄洛斯喃喃地说了一句，头重脚轻地飘到了桌子边，翻出笔来，蔫耷耷地翻看起公文来。  
那个送文件的杂兵大概也看着艾俄洛斯脸色不太好，低声打了声招呼就利索地撤了，还替他好心地关上书房的门，独留艾俄洛斯一人面对满屋子的文件欲哭无泪。  
又过了没多久，咄咄的敲门声响了起来。  
“请进。”  
艾俄洛斯暗想史昂陛下不会是要把积了二百年的陈年烂谷子的事一并要他扫清了吧？  
进来的的确是新的一摞公文，不过送公文来的却是撒加。  
“不欢迎吗？”虽然这么说，撒加却抱着文件拖着椅子来到了艾俄洛斯的对面。  
艾俄洛斯看着他老神在在地把桌子上收拾出一块空地，把自己的东西放下，“欢迎是欢迎，只要你不是来给我添加新的工作量就成。”  
“新的工作量？”撒加扫了眼艾俄洛斯身边堆得比人都高的文档，“不用担心，处理完手头的事情，我还是能再帮你看一部分的。”  
“那就感激不尽了。”  
“所以都跟你说过了，你今天会很忙。”  
“但我也没想到只是出去了一个早上这里就会变成这样啊……”  
一边小声抱怨着，艾俄洛斯也拿起笔来，把自己按进文件里，老老实实地看起来。

徜徉在公文大海中，时间过得是相当的快。当杂兵把晚餐都送进来的时候，艾俄洛斯才意识到几乎是一整天的时间都已经过去了。  
他抬头看坐在对面的撒加，撒加早就处理完他自己的事情，帮着艾俄洛斯扫荡起文件大军来。他看着公务的样子特别专注，蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地注视着纸面的模样甚至透出一种深情，弄得艾俄洛斯很想把手指伸到他视线下晃一晃。  
但艾俄洛斯只是才这么想一想，撒加颇为锐利的目光立马扫了过来，看得艾俄洛斯心里一虚，不由地讪笑起来。  
撒加的眼神在他身上慢悠悠地转了一圈就收了回去。  
艾俄洛斯拿一只手撑住下巴，说，“我还什么都没做呢，你可真够敏锐的。”  
“那你打算做什么？”撒加一边写字，一边问。  
艾俄洛斯想了想，不由自主地又看向了撒加，瞄了瞄他贴着脸颊散下的长发，一缕一缕的落在肩头上，随着他写字的动作轻轻晃动着，很想叫人抓住揪一把……  
艾俄洛斯顿时更加心虚地挪开视线，“真没打算做什么……不过你是怎么发现的？”  
对女神发誓，他真的只是稍微看了那么一眼而已。  
撒加笔尖顿了顿，另起新的一行写起来，低着头说，“你动作那么大，怎么可能注意不到？”  
“哎，是吗？”  
艾俄洛斯转而认真思考起自己刚刚有没有什么多余的动作起来，却依旧百思不得其解，不过看样子撒加是不想继续跟他解释了。  
所以……他真的做什么多余的事了吗？有吗？  
反正是无解的。

而这之后，一夜无事。  
除了那堆要人老命的公文，艾俄洛斯和撒加一起看到了半夜都没能看完。

第二天  
虽然没能顺利清空书房里的公文，但好歹也做完了绝大部分，所以今天早上，艾俄洛斯有幸能从床上爬起来，而不是被公文埋在书房里。  
昨夜夜深，他本来打算留撒加在射手宫过夜，不过撒加解释说明早还要出晨练，怎么看也是回双子宫要更方便一点，艾俄洛斯也就没多留他。  
现在想一想，艾俄洛斯有点后悔叫撒加陪他到那么晚。明明一开始是因为想帮忙分摊对方的负担所以才陪着去出任务，结果因为自己的缘故要人看公文看到半夜……总觉得是本末倒置了啊。  
艾俄洛斯拍拍自己的额头，稍微做了下反省之后，头昏脑涨地去洗漱。  
——他这辈子最大的痛苦，第一就是熬不了夜，第二就是熬了夜之后会头疼。  
一想到历届圣战多一半都是熬着夜打的，艾俄洛斯就顿感自己的人生没有了盼头。  
不，最重要的是，先想办法活到圣战开打的时候吧，射手座的艾俄洛斯啊。

咬着面包抵达训练场的时候，晨练已经差不多结束了，艾俄洛斯只赶上了个尾巴。他特意仔细瞧了瞧撒加的脸色，对方看起来没有一点异样，和艾俄洛斯的萎靡不振形成了鲜明的对比。  
撒加注意到了艾俄洛斯打量他的视线，结束晨练后就落到了他的身边，说，“从昨天起就想说，艾尔你好像有哪里不一样了。”  
艾俄洛斯啊了一声，心想着自己已经脱离正常时间轨迹太久了不一样也是应该的……不过这时候被撒加看出来，等等，或许该说是，只有这一次被撒加看出来，他自己也感觉有点意外。  
不不不，其实是现在被看出来不一样才是比较糟糕的吧？  
艾俄洛斯暗中打起精神来，盯着撒加。  
撒加倒没什么太大的反应，好像刚才只是说了一句天气很好之类的话，不管艾俄洛斯怎么瞅着他，他愣是没了下文。  
艾俄洛斯心里就跟百爪挠心一样的不痛快起来，眼巴巴地盯着对方，以目光催促着——然后就被扑过来的艾欧里亚给搅了局。  
七岁的小狮子身高只到他哥的腰部，抱大腿这一禁锢技能被他使得流畅无比。艾俄洛斯只感觉腿上一沉一紧，再一低头，就看见自家弟弟搂着他大腿用忽闪忽闪的大眼睛满是期待地注视着他。  
“哥哥，我什么时候才可以出任务啊？”  
仰头，抱大腿，专注的视线外加包子一样的脸，艾俄洛斯在心里给自己弟弟打了个萌度满分好评之后，拍拍他的脑袋开始装糊涂，“什么出任务？我怎么不知道？”  
“不许敷衍我，我已经能召唤圣衣了。”艾欧里亚立即鼓起脸颊，气鼓鼓地说，“明明哥哥也是一拿到黄金圣衣之后就可以出任务了吧，为什么我还要再等着啊？”  
“那是你修行还没有完全结束啊……”艾俄洛斯使劲揉着弟弟的头发，艾欧里亚看起来就跟炸了毛似的。  
“全是借口！”小狮子愤怒地指责着 。  
艾俄洛斯哈哈大笑起来，“话说你怎么会想到去出任务？”  
“因为刚刚修罗在讲任务的事情，他羡慕嫉妒恨了呗~”米罗的声音幽幽地响起来。  
艾俄洛斯一转头，身边立马冒出了好多小豆丁。米罗躲在撒加的身后，卡妙倒是特别光明正大地站在一边拿着面包看着他们，穆和沙加在一旁的桌子边吃早饭，但很明显也注意着这里，大概只有阿鲁迪巴是真正在专心致志地吃东西。  
“别好像说得你不羡慕一样！”艾欧里亚立马找准了目标，张牙舞爪起来。  
米罗对他吐舌头，老神在在地把自己往撒加身后一猫，躲开艾欧里亚的攻击范围，然后扭来扭曲地在挑衅，弄得撒加只能伸手按住他的脑袋，让他不要乱动。  
艾俄洛斯把自己弟弟拎着后衣领给提了起来，摇了摇，“那些都是迟早的事，欲速则不达，好好练习吧。”  
“可分明已经可以用圣衣了啊，还有哪里做得不够好吗……”  
艾俄洛斯有点无语，“你们怎么一个个都上赶着给陛下去压榨啊？”  
“可我也想早点成为哥哥的助力啊……”  
艾欧里亚蔫耷耷地嘟囔。

艾俄洛斯顺手把弟弟塞进怀里，小狮子顿时又不乐意地挣扎扑通起来，艾俄洛斯笑了笑，揉他的脸，“听你这么说我就很高兴了，你的好意我就心领了。”  
“——狡猾！”艾欧里亚口齿不清地叫着，一边的米罗又开始闷笑起来。  
撒加拍了拍米罗的脑袋，又拉起卡妙，“行了，去吃饭吧。”  
“那我们到底什么时候才能完成修业？”一直没吭声的卡妙突然问道。  
撒加说，“很快了，用不了多久。”  
“很快有多快？”卡妙倒是很执着。  
“等这段时间过去了吧，现在大家都很忙，所以暂时要延迟结束你们修业的时间了。”撒加微笑着说。  
卡妙这才点点头，乖乖地让撒加牵走。

“好了好了，听到答案，开心点了吗？”  
艾俄罗斯抱着自家弟弟去拿早餐，艾欧里亚依旧孜孜不倦地翻腾着，想从哥哥怀抱里挣脱出来。  
“没有！”这个回答得倒是很坚决。  
艾俄洛斯又笑出声，他是觉得这些小鬼们年纪还小，就算已经拥有了使用圣衣的资格也没想过要他们立即就去出任务，反而是小孩子们自己先急了上来。  
这算不算是想要独立了呢？  
艾俄洛斯摸了摸下巴，思考着。艾欧里亚说得也没错，当年他和撒加是一拿到圣衣后就立即被派遣出去做事，就算是修罗，迪斯和阿布罗狄，也没拖很久就被拉出去充当劳动力。  
但那也是因为高层人手不够所导致的。而现在，就算是因为女神转生的原因整个圣域都显得颇为忙碌，但似乎也没有人动过要让这些小鬼们提前毕业来帮忙的心思。  
虽然忙是忙，但也还在承受范围之内。再说了，就算是现在艾欧里亚他们能穿得上圣衣打得来群架，可从一个光会打架的小鬼成长为真正能独当一面的战士，也是需要很多时间和经验的积累。就算是艾俄洛斯，一想起自己刚开始往外面花花世界跑的情景，都不由地唏嘘一下。  
真是记得当年年纪小，天天被骗跑不了……呃。  
又不是什么很光荣的记忆。扶额。

说起天天被骗，也到不了那么惨。可那时候他们毕竟都是小孩，被人轻视什么的那就是家常便饭，再加上自己经验也不足，往往是出一次任务就被要栽一次坑。  
什么成熟什么坚强什么独当一面，都是拿当年的血泪积累出来的。  
但好歹他们也不傻，抛开最开始的艰苦时光，不管是他，还是撒加都很快适应了世俗世界的条条框框，变得游刃有余起来。可回头想一想，怎么也比不上当候补生的时候。  
仔细想来，做候补生的那些日子，才是最好最轻松的时光。  
圣战和身为黄金圣斗士的责任都还很远，就算天天大哭大笑大吵大闹都没有人管，调皮捣蛋捅破了天也顶多是被史昂陛下拎着耳朵扔到女神像下面去罚跪反省，抄祭祀的祷文和在练习场上负重跑圈是穷极想象中最恐怖的事，但一想到总会是有人作伴跟着一起挨罚也就觉得没那么害怕了。  
那个时候，所有的一切看起来都异常简单，连喜怒哀乐都如同宁静池塘里的水，明晰透彻，一望就见了底。

这么想着的时候，艾俄洛斯就不由自主地偷偷看向撒加。  
此刻的撒加被一群叽叽喳喳的小豆丁围着问问题，身边看起来异常的热闹，可艾俄洛斯仔细地看着他的侧脸，却并不觉得他很开心。  
虽然他依然在笑，可眉头却从来没完全松开过。  
……说起来，是从什么时候，撒加就学会了皱眉呢？  
明明最开始的时候，不是这样的。

吃完早饭，把小鬼们赶去做功课后，艾俄洛斯就回到了射手宫继续处理昨天没能完成的公务，直到下午的时候，接到了史昂陛下的传唤。  
这样的传唤也是有史以来头一遭，哪怕是之前特意搞砸任务，输掉竞选教皇候选人名额这种事，他都没单独被叫过去听话……艾俄洛斯不确定地琢磨着，而且，这一次传唤好像也不只是问话的样子。  
等到了教皇厅，艾俄洛斯就被侍女引导着进入了侧殿，史昂陛下已经坐在圆桌边老神在在地喝着茶。  
艾俄洛斯刚准备恭恭敬敬行个礼，就立马被史昂打断。对方又把他叫到桌子边坐下，直到侍女又送上一杯热茶，和几碟甜点又退了下去，史昂都没有再开口说话。  
艾俄洛斯不知道为何忽然有点紧张，虽然不合礼貌，但还是率先开口问道，“陛下，这是有什么事情要吩咐吗？”  
“不是什么大不了的事。”史昂慢慢地说，对他抬了抬茶杯，“先喝点东西吧，我记得你最喜欢果茶？”  
“陛下记性真好。”艾俄洛斯乖乖端起杯子抿了一口。  
“嘁，我还没老到连这点东西都记不住呢。”史昂玩笑着说，“你们这群小家伙都以为我不关心你们吗？”  
“这怎么可能？”艾俄洛斯讪笑。  
“那是。”史昂自顾自点了点头，“虽然很久不曾单独召见你们了，你们这群没良心的也不会乖乖过来跟我倾吐烦恼了，唉，真是越长大越不可爱了。连穆也是，天天吵着要出去，不知道多陪陪我。”  
说到最后，史昂的语气都有些发闷起来。  
接不来话茬的艾俄洛斯只能跟着赔笑。  
“也不想想你们以后有多少时间可以在外面挥霍，现在这样的安静日子，可不剩几天咯。”史昂摇摇头说，他语气中暗含着一丝不详，叫艾俄洛斯不由地心惊起来。  
——与其说意外于史昂会感受到不久将至的事变，还不如说是意外于会把这样的信息透露给他吧？以前哪怕是艾俄洛斯主动觐见提出圣域可能会不太安稳这样的事，史昂反而是若无其事的淡然样子。  
“不过说起来，你这两天，倒是变了很多。”史昂并没有解释他刚刚的话，反而另起了话题，一句话就叫艾俄洛斯紧张起来。  
“真的吗？”艾俄洛斯笑着说，“今天早上撒加也这么说我，我自己却完全没有感觉到。”  
“就知道装傻。”史昂瞥了他一眼，冷酷地揭下他的伪装，“是发生了什么吧？就凭你们这点分量，想瞒过我还差得远呢。”  
艾俄洛斯干笑两声，心中疑惑起来。这么看来，陛下对撒加的事情也并不是一无所知……那他为什么会放着不管呢？  
“真的什么都没发生。”这句话可是实话，那都是“未来”的事，现在当然还没来得及发生。  
史昂放下茶杯，沉静地反问道，“真的吗？”

长者眼神之中流露出一种深沉动人的力量，他的视线过于沉重，压得艾俄洛斯下意识地想要挪开眼睛，不敢与之对视。但那眼神里透出的力量，却又叫艾俄洛斯挪不开眼，只能与之对视着，感觉自己心底所有的秘密都就此敞开，哪怕是其中最阴暗最不可靠人的，都毫无保留。  
果然，陛下就是陛下，不是那么能轻易唬弄过去的。  
艾俄洛斯在心里叹了口气。也是，他连撒加都没能完全骗过去，更何况是史昂陛下？  
在短暂的沉默后，艾俄洛斯缓缓地说道，“其实也并不是什么事，只是……做了很可怕的梦。”  
史昂长长地哦了一声，又以双手捧起茶杯，静静聆听艾俄洛斯的话语。  
似乎在有了一个开头后，剩下的话也不是那么难以开口了。  
艾俄洛斯稍微组织了下语言，继续说，“我梦见一个原本十分要好的朋友，做了一件叫我始终难以理解的事。我从始至终，都无法理解，更加不能认同他的做法……但我觉得，他应该是另有隐情的。”  
史昂并没有问艾俄洛斯口中的人是谁，亦或是那个人做了些什么，但艾俄洛斯总觉得他是知道的。也许史昂并不能预知未来，但二百年来的风霜洗礼，时光历练，他所积累的经验和智慧足以叫他看破某些注定会发生的一切了。  
“毕竟做了那样的事，他自己也不快乐，甚至可以说，我觉得他更加痛苦了。”艾俄洛斯盯着茶杯里微微晃动的液体，低声说，“没有人因此而获益，而他本身也不会是那种会因为他人痛苦而快乐的人。我甚至很难想象做出这种事是出于他自己的意愿。所以，我很想知道，他为什么这么做。”  
“可是陛下，”艾俄洛斯抬起头，注视着史昂，他在对方平静的面容中读不出任何的怜悯或悲痛，那只是一片如池水一般平静的神情，却能完完整整地倒映出艾俄洛斯他自己满脸的迷惘和彷徨，“我怎么也找不到他这样做的原因。这一切都发生得毫无征兆，匪夷所思。”  
“那毕竟是一场梦，艾俄洛斯。”史昂轻轻开口说，“就像你说的，那只是一场梦。”  
“可多少还是会不甘心啊。”艾俄洛斯耸耸肩，苦笑，“有些时候真的很难说服自己放弃，特别是那种不管怎样都会让所有人难过的事，如果能有机会改变，不管付出什么，我都不想让它发生。”  
史昂捻起一块茶点，微微笑了笑，“也是。不过你可得知道，有时候太执着了，反而会错过更多。”  
“是吗？”艾俄洛斯揉了揉自己的脸，“我明白了，陛下。”  
“不，你还不明白。”史昂拿着茶点指了指艾俄洛斯，“不过没关系，你还有得是机会和时间想明白。算是给你个提示吧，看在你这么坦诚的份儿上，艾俄洛斯哟，如果你想知道一个谜底的正确答案，首先要做的事，就是学会正确的提问。”  
“那怎么样才算正确的提问呢？”  
艾俄洛斯诚心问着，但史昂却狡猾地卖起了关子，“这你可得问你想问的那个人了。”  
“不过别担心，失败了就多试几次，总能成功的。”史昂又安慰他说。  
艾俄洛斯叹了口气，“听陛下这么说，我总觉得您好像已经掌握了正确的答案一样。”  
“也许吧。”史昂笑笑。

史昂到最后也没把正确的谜底抖露给艾俄洛斯，但他这样一幅对未来依旧了若指掌，又淡然处之的模样却也叫艾俄洛斯莫名地放下心来。  
也许史昂陛下说的每一句话都是正确的，非常有道理，只有一点艾俄洛斯无法苟同——那就是他已经快要没有时间了。  
没有时间学习如何正确的提问和领会执着和错过之间的微妙联系，属于艾俄洛斯的时光只剩下一天一夜，他再怎么琢磨，也是想不通答案。不过另一方面，又因为这场奇异的轮回，艾俄洛斯平添了无数时间，可供他慢慢试验，直至找到答案，改变命运为止。  
但还有一点艾俄洛斯有些想不通，如果史昂陛下已经知道了未来肯定要发生些不好的事，为什么不提前预防呢？对他来说，只要有了防备，想要阻止这场悲剧的发生也并不困难。  
还是说——这即将发生的一切根本就无法阻止。  
艾俄洛斯心中一悚，如果真是这样，如果不能改变命运，那他这不断重复的三日轮回究竟又有什么意义？  
或者说，所谓三日轮回的目的，从第一开始，他艾俄洛斯就理解错了？

直至夜深，艾俄洛斯依旧辗转难眠，不停地思考着下午和史昂的对话。  
“如果真是那样……”  
熄灯之后，艾俄洛斯喃喃着在黑暗的房间中伸出了手，想抓住，却只能握住空空荡荡的一片。  
“那从一开始就走错了方向的我，现在已经错过了多少啊。”

第三天  
又是一个晚上没能睡好的艾俄洛斯，今天早上下床的时候差点一头撞到床头柜上。他用力按了按胀得发疼的眉心，头昏脑涨地想着自己真不适合彻夜想东西这种事，忧郁什么的简直和他万分不搭，以后最好也少惦记些有的没的，要不然迟早有一天他没死在撒加手上或者圣战里，反而是一头撞在墙上把自己给糗死的。  
花了十几分钟完成了洗漱和吐糟自己这两件大事之后，艾俄洛斯再一次叼着面包，头重脚轻地飘下了圣域山，来到训练场上，却发现到今早负责晨练的人并不是撒加，而是修罗。  
艾俄洛斯迷糊了片刻后，跳上石头，跟修罗道了声好，就问起撒加的行踪来。  
“他今早有急事临时离开了。”修罗迟疑了一下，低声说，“好像是因为出了叛徒。”  
这句话顿时叫艾俄洛斯清醒起来。  
联系起之前轮回里发生的一切，今天早上确实发生了一些紧急状况。大概就是圣域内部的一些人被外来人蛊惑，干出了些大逆不道的事，撒加因此去查看情况，以及对背叛者处刑。  
算算时间，撒加最早也要中午之后才能回来。  
艾俄洛斯谢过修罗之后，就回射手宫继续批他的文件去了。

等到吃过午饭后不久，艾俄洛斯就注意到撒加的小宇宙重新出现在圣域，他立即放下手中的文件，下去找他，刚刚好在双子宫门口把对方堵了个正着。  
撒加抬头眯着眼看他，“艾尔？”  
艾俄洛斯抬了抬手里的食物，笑着说，“我说是个巧合，你肯定也不会信的吧？”

接下来撒加也没多问，就带着艾俄洛斯进了双子宫。艾俄洛斯轻车熟路地拎着食物进厨房去热，撒加则去把圣衣换下来，还去冲了个澡。等他擦着头发出来的时候，艾俄洛斯刚好把食物热完，摆上餐桌。  
“麻烦你了。”  
撒加说了一句之后，就慢条斯理地吃起来。  
艾俄洛斯下来的时候还随手拿了一本书，准备在对方吃东西的时候看。现在翻起书来艾俄洛斯才发现自己居然拿了本诗集，满篇满篇的抒情句子看得艾俄洛斯额头有点冒汗。  
“在看什么？”  
听见撒加说话，艾俄洛斯有点诧异地看向他。要不是早就知道他吃东西的时候不爱讲话，自己也不会拿书下来打发时间。  
“诗歌。”艾俄洛斯把书合上放在桌上，不用他特意讲，撒加也知道他并不是很喜欢这种抒情范儿的东西，小说传记什么的倒还看得多一些。  
不过话说回来，这本诗歌是哪里来的？艾俄洛斯完全记不得射手宫里会有这种东西存在。  
“我知道。”撒加看了那本书一眼，“书是我昨天带去射手宫的，你可能没注意到。”  
“哎？确实没注意。”艾俄洛斯多瞧了那本诗集两眼，“正好今天顺手带过来了，也不用你到时候还要去我那边找。”  
“是啊，麻烦你了。”撒加附和了一句，就沉默下来。

艾俄洛斯看看他，今天早起出了乱子，撒加现在可能没什么说话的欲望。他微微低着头，把餐具收拢放好之后，一手搁在桌上，眼神游弋着，不知在想什么。  
他的肩膀紧绷着，艾俄洛斯觉得撒加特别的压抑。  
稍微想了想后，艾俄洛斯伸手拉过餐桌中央的果盘，抓住一只苹果丢给撒加，撒加下意识地接住，看他抬头艾俄洛斯又把水果刀递了过去。  
“削个苹果？”  
撒加脸上终于有了些变化，他有点意外地说，“我记得你不吃苹果的？”  
“就当我突然想吃了吧。”  
撒加嗯了一声，抖手甩开水果刀。刀刃在日光下折射出一道锐利的光线，刺得撒加不由地眯了眯眼睛。  
他把刀刃抵在了苹果上，突然长长出了口气。  
“你说……究竟有什么样的罪名，是绝对无法饶恕的？”

“你是说犯错吗？”艾俄洛斯心里紧了一下。  
撒加把两只手都搁在了桌子上，整个人身体前倾着，把重量都压在手臂上，他肩膀倒是突然松了下去，就好像那个问题已经憋在他身体里很久了，现在说出来就轻松了很多。  
可是他还是皱着眉。艾俄洛斯漫不经心地想着。  
“算是吧。”撒加模棱两可地说。  
“那肯定不是私斗啊这类的小麻烦了……”艾俄洛斯挠了挠脸颊，“大概是背叛女神吧？背叛本身就是一种很难被宽恕的罪名，更何况背叛女神，对于我们来说，那就相当于背弃了正义。这种事。”  
这大概是最符合他们身份的回答了，但却不一定是撒加希望得到的答案。撒加被赋予了追查和清剿谋害女神的人这种任务，他自己本身就应该有很严格和清晰的判断对错的标准。  
也同样说，撒加不应该会被对错之类的事情所迷惑。  
那现在为什么要问这种问题呢？  
艾俄洛斯又想起昨天史昂跟他讲的话——想要答案的话就要提出正确的问题。  
虽然还不知道怎么问才算问对了，艾俄洛斯依旧开口说，“大概就是这样吧，不过，我感觉你好像不是在问这个，对吗？”  
“但也差不多。”  
撒加手指微微用力，把水果刀压进了苹果里，淡淡的甜味在空气里飘散开来。  
“我也是这么认为的。这种事，不可能被原谅。”  
“不过……如果是你的话，有什么事是不能原谅的吗？”撒加又问了一句。  
“大概是被骗吧？”话题被突然扩展到自己身上，这叫艾俄洛斯有点紧张起来，“被骗的话，不管什么样的原因，多少都会生气的。”  
这句是实话。  
“你不会有什么事瞒着我呢吧？”艾俄洛斯假装不经意地开口，“突然扯到这种东西上来，很让人怀疑啊？”  
“会吗？”  
撒加反问了一句，慢悠悠地削起苹果来，果皮拉成长长的一条从他指缝中露出来。  
“隐瞒对你而言也算是欺骗？”  
他的语气听起来很轻快，似乎已经完全摆脱掉刚才那种莫名沉重的气氛了。  
“这个很难说。”艾俄洛斯老老实实摊开手，“还得看情况。”  
“不过……”他又长了声音说，“你的话，不管你瞒着我什么，到最后也肯定会被我知道的，不如现在就告诉我吧？”  
撒加笑了出来，“那还是留给你慢慢猜好了。”  
“果然是有事瞒着我。你这样做太不地道了吧！”艾俄洛斯一下子来了精神，“别跟我客气啊，直说就好了。”  
“现在说太早了。”撒加把苹果皮扔掉，然后把苹果切成小块，放在吃饭盘子里干净的地方，“等时机合适了再说。”  
“太狡猾了。”艾俄洛斯假装指责道，不过看撒加一副但笑不语的样子，他又好奇起来，“究竟是什么样的事，提前透点口风吧？”  
“我也不知道，也许是好事，也许是坏事。还不能确定。”  
撒加的眼神游弋在一旁，就是不肯看着艾俄洛斯。  
“听起来就麻烦……这和你之前说的不能原谅的东西有关吗？”  
“也许有，也许没有。”  
“你这完全是敷衍我吧？”

艾俄洛斯瞄了眼被撒加推到眼前的盘子，捏起一块苹果塞进嘴里，他把注意力都集中到苹果上去，不再去看撒加。  
苹果的味道酸中带甜，又是脆脆的，即使被认真地咀嚼过，吞咽下去的时候艾俄洛斯依旧觉得有点扎嗓子。  
但苹果本身并不难吃，更准确来说，艾俄洛斯甚至有点喜欢起苹果的味道来。

艾俄洛斯一边嚼一边说，“不过如果是撒加的话，无论做错了什么事，仅仅是作为艾俄洛斯而存在的我，都可以原谅你。”  
作为黄金圣斗士时无法宽恕的罪名，当纯粹作为艾俄洛斯而存在时，也都可以原谅。  
或者说如果真的无法原谅，那么在罪名犯下之前，就把它推翻，让它不复存在。  
因为——

十次，百次，上千次，不管多少次往返于重复的日常，除了一定要挽救那一夜的悲剧之外，他其实更想救一个人。  
——是的，想救他。  
明明是他错得那么离谱，变得罪无可恕，但艾俄洛斯却感觉到，他才是那个最无助的人。  
所以，想救他。  
无论多少次重来，都想救他。  
一定会有办法的，对不对？

对于艾俄洛斯的话，撒加只是轻笑了一声，艾俄洛斯没去看他的表情，只是听见了浅浅的，上扬的气音，那大概是笑声吧。  
艾俄洛斯又问，“不过，要是换做是我的话，如果有一天我犯了很严重的错误，你该怎么办？”  
撒加又拿过一只苹果，稍微擦了擦，没有削皮就直接咬了下去，“大概会替你收尸吧？”  
“不会原谅我吗？”  
“我觉得你不会错得那么离谱，自然也没有说需要被原谅这种必要。”撒加咔嚓咔嚓地咬着苹果，不知为何，那吃东西的声音艾俄洛斯听着有点耳熟，“对于你，这点信任我还是有的。”  
“……那还真是谢谢了。”   
“不客气。”

之后，撒加轻轻松松地拉开话题，“不过，这么久还是头一次见到你主动吃苹果。”  
艾俄洛斯稍微回忆了下，“是吧？今天就是突然想吃了，其实味道还不错，不知道为什么以前一点都不想碰。”  
“这个我倒是知道。”撒加若有所思地盯着艾俄洛斯，让艾俄洛斯隐隐有种不祥的预感，“你可能记不清了，你曾经也很喜欢苹果的。”  
“有吗？”  
“嗯，但那是非常小的时候的事了。有一次你够桌子上的果篮的时候带翻了篮子，里面的苹果全掉出来砸在你头上……好像从那之后就没见你吃过苹果了……”  
——果然所谓青梅竹马不过是把你恨不得失忆忘记的糗事牢牢记一辈子，还能时不时拿出来回味一下的存在吧。  
“不可能吧，那是多久之前的事啊，我一点记忆都没有。”艾俄洛斯说，“别说那么小的事，我现在连五六岁发生过什么都没多少印象了。你这个不可能吧？”  
他大概四岁时进入圣域，光是这一点还是他后来听史昂陛下提到的，他自己都不记得。  
撒加用手撑住下巴，说，“等你什么时候也修炼精神系的招数就知道了。”他顿了顿，“不管多久远的记忆，都能完好无损地想起来。”  
“这也太夸张了吧？”艾俄洛斯顿时感觉不妙，“那岂不是小时候那些事，你还都记得特别清楚？”  
“是啊。”  
“那你自己的呢？”艾俄洛斯促狭地笑起来，“你还记不记得你曾经哭得像只花猫一样的情景？”  
“……这种事你记性倒好使了。”  
艾俄洛斯闷笑，“要不然只有你记得我的事，也太不公平了。”

撒加盯了他一会儿，但艾俄洛斯立即憋不住了，明目张胆地笑出来，还学着撒加的样子一手撑住侧脸，故意眯起眼睛盯着对方，还哼出声，摆出一副“我就是要调戏你”的架势。  
撒加轻咳了一声，艾俄洛斯也不收敛起来，直到撒加也撑不住笑起来。  
这时，一个杂兵出现在了门口，在行礼之后，转达了来自教皇厅的讯息。  
——教皇召见。

艾俄洛斯扭头看向餐厅里挂着的表，时间是下午两点三十二分。  
从此刻起，一切命运又即将步入无可挽回的轨迹。

从教皇厅那里出来之后，原本还能保持着礼节的小鬼们一下子都吵吵嚷嚷地朝着艾俄洛斯围了过来，差点把艾俄洛斯埋了进去。  
艾俄洛斯费劲地扒开他们，抬头一看，撒加居然还站在一旁，并没有如同之前无数轮回里那样悄然无息地离开。  
艾俄洛斯讪讪地叫了他名字一声，撒加看起来并没有什么变化，之前教皇厅里落选后的失落和错愕全部消失不见，只剩下一种非常纯粹的平静。  
就像是终于下定决心了一样。他甚至看起来还有些轻松。  
“恭喜你。”撒加说。  
“啊，谢谢。”艾俄洛斯不知道自己还能说些什么，他的话都被憋在了胸口里，连都气都吐不出来，只能这么注视着对方。  
撒加拢了拢头发，秋日午后的阳光灿烂明媚，映衬得他的侧脸格外漂亮，像天使一样美好。  
他对着艾俄洛斯笑了笑，转身准备离开。

艾俄洛斯鬼使神差一般突然拉住了他的胳膊，撒加有点诧异地回头看他。  
“你该多笑笑……”艾俄洛斯简直不知道自己在说什么，舌头一直在打着结，声音又轻又模糊，甚至连他自己都听不清楚。  
艾俄洛斯此刻无比希望撒加压根没听见他说的东西。  
也有可能，围在他身边的小鬼们叽叽喳喳的吵得要命，撒加一定什么都没听见。  
艾俄洛斯连忙松了手，重重地咳嗽了下，说了句不好意思。  
撒加摆摆手，说了一声，“好的。”

这次换成艾俄洛斯错愕地盯着对方看，直到撒加完全消失在教皇厅之前，他都没能回过神。

之后发生的一切，熟悉得艾俄洛斯都已经可以默背出来。  
他如同牵线的木偶，竭尽全力上演一场他参与过无数次的叛变，逃亡，在送走女神之后，他强撑着伤势，离开那里，最后落进一片树林当中。  
此刻旭阳初升，黎明的阳光浅薄得能刺伤眼睛。  
可是，明明已经升起了光，可艾俄洛斯眼中的世界却一点一点的暗下去了。犹如时光倒转。

视野在下降，由红转暗，如同日落。  
嗅觉和味觉被血的腥甜所充斥，又渐渐变得寡淡而无味。  
最后的听觉——刚刚还充斥着耳朵的天旋地转般的嗡鸣也逐渐安静下来，慢慢地只剩下心脏吃力跳动的声音，还有血液徐缓流淌的粘稠声响。  
都那么微弱。  
直至这一切感官都要彻底消失的时候，连呼吸都再也找不见的时候。  
却隐约听见了脚步声……和熟悉的语音。

不是错觉。

艾俄洛斯想着。那脚步声太熟悉了，那么多年，听过无数遍，就算乱成这个样子，他也不可能认错。  
还有那隐约的说话声，即使再也听不清内容，但音调还是能分辨出来的吧？  
怎么可能啊？每一次，每一次都强迫自己忘记，只是因为这样的场面，反而太难以面对了。  
所以只能忘记。  
不能想，也不敢想。  
怕自己深究下去，会突然失去重新再来的所有勇气。

可这不就是他一直苦苦追究的答案吗？  
艾俄洛斯只能苦笑着沉入黑暗。

终末  
艾俄洛斯两手抱臂，沉思着。  
那个声音却反常地自己跳了出来，“没试试看吗射手座？直接杀了对方，说不定真的可以解除所有危机。”  
艾俄洛斯松开胳膊，换了个托下巴的动作，说，“我从很早就想问了，你其实能看得到我那三天的经历吧？”  
“谁知道呢？”那声音略带嘲讽地说着。  
艾俄洛斯叹了口气，“你也稍微坦诚一点吧，学什么不好，连别扭这一点都要学他。”  
那声音意味深长地哦了一声，让艾俄洛斯很是不爽。  
“哦什么哦，别装神弄鬼了，虽然还不知道该怎么称呼你，黑色的那个，是你吧！”  
艾俄洛斯扭头看向声音传来的地方。

艾俄洛斯话音刚落，他周身的黑暗就如同墙皮一般纷纷剥落，柔和的光芒如果花开一样徐缓地绽放开来，把这片空间照亮。  
这个空间如同延伸至了无限，艾俄洛斯扫眼一望，视线最遥远的地方被光柔和成了一团，看不出什么边界。  
他犹如悬浮在深海的中央，身边除了蒙蒙的光之外，别无他物。  
这个空间唯一一处不是由光组成的，就是一颗茂盛的苹果树，树枝上结满了沉甸甸的金苹果。树下盘膝坐着一个人，微微眯着眼注视着艾俄洛斯。  
“终于发现了么。”他哼了声，听起来很是不满。  
艾俄洛斯特别想揍他他一顿，但现在还不是时候，只能按了按眉心后接着发问，“我该叫你什么？”  
红眼睛的家伙伸手摘下了一个苹果，说着，“亚历士吧。”  
“好，亚历士，这样也好。”艾俄洛斯深吸了口气，“我们应当开诚布公的谈一谈了。迄今为止，这么多次往返重来，其实究根到底，不管我怎么做，又或者做了什么，都改变不了命运的，对吧？”  
“如果命运就这么轻易被你改变了，那它还叫什么命运。”亚历士微微歪着头，模样看起来格外的无辜，可说起话来也格外的冷酷，“之所以称其为命运，就因为此刻发生的一切，注定无法改变。”  
“所以，我不管我怎么努力都是没用的，对吧？”  
“如果你说想改变那个晚上发生的事，不管你重来多少次，都没有用。”  
“那为什么还要重来？一遍又一遍的——有意义吗！”  
“当然有。”  
亚历士不假思索的直白回答叫艾俄洛斯猛地愣住，他呆呆地看向亚历士，后者微微挑起唇，似笑非笑：“从最开始就告诉过你了，这一切都是有意义的，有目的，有价值的，只不过，这些意义，目的，和价值，和你自以为的并不一致而已。”  
艾俄洛斯气急，一口气憋在喉咙里却吐不出来，只能恶狠狠地瞪着亚历士，他猛地上前走了两步，却发现无法拉近与亚历士之间的距离。  
他们之间隔着三四米远，却无法再靠近了。  
亚历士视他凶狠表情如无物，紧接着又露出了更加嘲讽的笑容，“看样子你还是不行啊，再多去轮回几次吧射手座，本座和现在的你可没什么好谈的。”  
“再多重来几次不也是一样的结果吗？”  
注定无法改变的结果，不管重来多少遍都是没有意义的。  
但同时也是在说——这一切轮回的最终目的，从来都不是为了改变那场悲剧。  
“为什么？”  
艾俄洛斯强压着怒火逼问。  
亚历士却恶劣地弯了弯唇角，故意重复着，“为什么呢？”

艾俄洛斯真恨不得冲上去给他一拳。只可惜现在他连接近对方都做不到，就只能强迫自己做了个深呼吸，先努力冷静下来了。  
再者说，如果他就这么冲动地再次进入轮回，最终也不会再有什么收获。倒不如和那个恶劣的家伙好好周旋一番，说不定就能一次通关呢。  
可是，要怎样做才能拿到最终的谜底？

—— 艾俄洛斯哟，如果你想知道一个谜底的正确答案，首先要做的事，  
就是学会正确的提问。  
史昂陛下的教训又冒出了头，可是艾俄洛斯只想苦笑。  
到底怎样才算是正确的提问呢？您也是做个现身说法啊？  
被这么一打岔，之前被亚历士愚弄的怒气也渐渐散去。艾俄洛斯揉了揉鼻子，心想着这也不能全算是亚历士的错。亚历士是有误导自己的嫌疑，不过他自己也多少有些轻信和自大——虽然说是被扔回了那个特定的时间点，但却并不见得一定是要为了挽救那一夜的惨剧而来。  
可是，除了那场悲剧之外，还有什么他没有注意到的吗？

“冷静下来了呀。”  
艾俄洛斯瞥了眼苹果树下百无聊赖的亚历士，这家伙又咔嚓咔嚓地咬起苹果来。  
——之前艾俄洛斯曾听到的奇怪声音，就是这家伙吃苹果发出的噪音。  
“你吃不腻吗？”艾俄洛斯没好气地说。  
“这里又没别的了，而且。”亚历士暂停了咀嚼，把手里的苹果突然掷向了艾俄洛斯，艾俄洛斯下意识侧身就躲，却发现那苹果只飞出了两三米远，就化作了一片金雾消失在这空间中。与此同时，又有一只完好无损的苹果从树上掉下来，直直朝着亚历士脑袋砸去。  
亚历士反手接住苹果颠了颠，又是一口咬上去，“太无聊了。”他无趣地说，不过很快又像是想起了什么，恶劣地弯起来唇角，“用你的血浇灌的果树结出的果子，味道还算不错。”  
艾俄洛斯感觉到一阵恶寒，“你恶不恶心？”  
“你在正常的时间线里死掉的时候，背靠着的是一棵苹果树，你忘记了吗？”  
“那种事情谁会记得？”艾俄洛斯感觉自己后背更凉了，莫须有的冷风吹得他骨头发疼，特别是看着亚历士咔嚓咔嚓地吃着苹果，总有一种他在嚼着自己的神经的错觉。  
亚历士这次笑得更开心了，“骗你的。”  
“……”  
他迟早一天要灭了这妖孽！

虽然被亚历士恶质玩笑搅得头疼不已，但艾俄洛斯也算捕捉到了某个关键词。  
“你刚才说了正常的时间线，对吧？”  
“你现在身处的时间线，怎么看都不算正常吧？”  
也是，不断轮回的三天时光，更像是时间线被打了个死结。  
不过，“你现在不跟我在一起吗？”这么努力把自己摘出去有意思么？  
亚历士转了转眼睛，“我只存在于过去，谁和你有关系。”  
“过去？”艾俄洛斯重复了一遍，又问，“你就不能把话都一次性说清楚吗？”  
“这是规矩，我早就跟你说过了。”

这倒是没错。第一次察觉到亚历士的存在的时候，艾俄洛斯变着法地套他的话都没套出来什么，只是说这一切都是有目的的——目的，到底是什么样的目的才搞出来了这种诡异轮回？  
不过，但每一次只要艾俄洛斯提问，亚历士多少会说一点什么就像个通关精灵似的，就算在不乐意也要吱两声。这是个规律，也是个漏洞。  
既然有破绽，艾俄洛斯可要好好利用起来。  
提问，多简单的事啊。正确的提问——艾俄洛斯还欠缺经验，正好拿亚历士练手。反正只要不断地提问就好了。

亚历士看起来依然是一副无聊得快死掉的样子，从他会锲而不舍地不断消灭苹果这一点就可以看出。  
对于艾俄洛斯接连抛出的问题，他甚至有点雀跃起来。  
有那么高兴吗？艾俄洛斯不确定地想着，继续发问着。  
“你刚刚提到了过去是吧？你只存在于过去，是什么意思？”  
亚历士回答，“字面意思，自己理解。”  
艾俄洛斯摇头，“这不对，我明明才在那个夜晚里见过你。那一夜之后，史昂陛下逝世，女神远离圣域，艾欧里亚他们还小没人打得过你，迪斯和阿布罗狄一向崇拜撒加，就算知道了那一晚发生了什么，大概也不会直接发作，唯一剩下的修罗，他回去之后找你质问，你也不可能一点准备都不做。”  
“唯一剩下的吗？”亚历士意味深长地重复着。  
“唯一……”艾俄洛斯恍然，“不，还有一个人才对。加隆——加隆呢？”  
直至此时，艾俄洛斯才突然意识到，不管历经多少次轮回，他都从来没见加隆。轮回期间偶尔向撒加问起，撒加也只是轻描淡写一带而过，但艾俄洛斯居然从来没有怀疑过。  
如果撒加有什么问题，加隆肯定是早就知道的。  
也是，连史昂陛下都注意到了，整天跟撒加腻在一起的加隆怎么可能不知道？  
也许说到最后，对撒加状况最一无所知的，还是他自己吧……

但现在不是想这个的时候。这么久没看见过加隆，艾俄洛斯居然从来没觉得不对。好像加隆在那段时间里，本来就不该出现的。  
他的思路是那么顺理成章地就把加隆给排除在外了，就如同——他早就知道一样。  
是的，他知道这件事。艾俄洛斯想着，可他记忆中却从来没有。  
但话说回来——亚历士也不应该在这里，就算是被扭曲过的时间线，此刻的亚历士最起码也是应该和撒加在一起，但此刻明显这里只有他一个人。  
还有那个“只存在于过去” 的说法……

艾俄洛斯倒抽了口气，难以置信地看向了亚历士，“你对我的记忆动了手脚？”  
难怪他无论多少次轮回都无法改变命运，其实他现在要改变的，从来都不是命运，而是——  
“过去”。  
过去无法变更，因为它是已经确定了的事实。  
“如果我现在身在‘过去’，不，这不可能，如果真的是无法更变的事实，那么我不论重复多少次，所有发生的事都应该是一模一样的……”艾俄洛斯摇摇头，“可除了那一夜的最终结果之外，其他的东西还是多少有些变化的……”  
比如说撒加跟他说过的那么多的话，还有这一次他得知自己落选后的驻足。  
这都是变化。  
“难道这是幻境？”  
可究竟是谁，能制造出这样一场庞大而真实的幻境呢？  
“是神吧？”艾俄洛斯微微咽了咽吐沫，可即使是神，也并不是每个人都有能力构建出这样精致又毫无破绽的幻境的。  
那位神必定非常强大，而且，他还必须对时间和空间了若指掌，以及能够蒙蔽死者的双眼，叫他们毫无知觉地堕入这场永无止境的幻觉。  
所以，“是……冥王吗？”  
艾俄洛斯猜测着，但下一刻又坚定地否认自己的猜测。  
“这不可能，明明冥王已经被雅典娜打败了——”

错愕地睁大眼，艾俄洛斯看着自己的双手，他仍旧对自己脱口而出的话震惊异常。  
这些话几乎是不禁思索就直接说出来了，而且也不是什么猜测或者推理，这是一种对事实的论述。  
若这真的是事实，那也一定是艾俄洛斯亲身经历过的，所以他才会如此坚信不疑。  
但他重复着的三日时光之中，雅典娜还是一个柔弱的婴儿。距离真正的圣战降临，也还有着漫长的年数。  
“可是，这就是事实不是吗？”

一旦开始了怀疑，那些潜藏着的记忆就如破冰一般浮出脑海。十三年来的分分秒秒重归原位。  
沉睡在射手座圣衣中的时光，叹息墙前短暂集结的时刻，得知雅典娜胜利后的安心的瞬间。  
无一遗漏。也毫无缺憾。  
艾俄洛斯长长地叹了一口气，身体往后一倒，就又躺了回去。  
“好吧，好吧，我都记起来了……到底怎么回事，你也可以说说看了吧？”艾俄洛斯偏过头，看向亚历士，对方也饶有兴趣地注视着他，“我估计，是女神做的吧？”

“不，这就是冥王做的。”亚历士这一次倒意外地直接给出了答案，“更加准确的来形容，是雅典娜要求哈迪斯做的。”  
“胜利的条件？”艾俄洛斯挠了挠脸，“不过没必要做得这么整人吧？”  
“释放所有迄今为止被囚禁在冰地狱里的灵魂，让他们转生，还有复活此代圣战参与者，这是雅典娜提出的条件。”亚历士点了点头，“所以为了让你们复活，冥王使用了能够逆转生死的神术。”  
“但那样的神术，与其说是在复活死者，还不如说是满足人的欲望。”  
“哎？”  
“人的求生欲非常强大，可以说得上是人所拥有的最强烈的欲望。特别是对于死者而言，能够复生，那几乎就是不可抵挡的诱惑。冥王的神术会问询受术者的心愿，能够看到人内心最深处的欲望，自然也能够看见那些强大的求生欲。由此，就可以复活死者了。”  
“那和我被困在这里没什么关系吧？”  
艾俄洛斯更郁闷了。  
“真的吗？”亚历士似笑非笑地看着他，“你真的确定，活下去对你而言，是你内心中最深切的欲望？”

“难道不是吗？”艾俄洛斯莫名的有点心虚。  
亚历士哼了声，“其实也并不是没有像你这样的情况。对于你们来说，有时候某些遗憾会让人产生比想活下去这种事还要深的执念。但之所以被称为遗憾，也差不多就是过去发生的，注定没办法改变的事了。另外，冥王也不想出乱子，所以又加了一道保险把神术执行的结果定格在了复活上面，所以就算有其他莫名其妙的执念，也只能让人沉浸在幻觉当中，清醒不过来而已。其他陷进幻觉的人，在执念无法完成的时候多少会稍微转移一下视线，这时候求生欲就胜出了。所以他们顶多是多睡了一会儿，也就成功复活了。”  
“……那我呢？”  
“你啊，已经睡了很多天了，还是没有丝毫从幻觉中挣脱的迹象。”亚历士一手托住下巴，红色眼睛紧紧盯着艾俄洛斯，说，“你的欲望，究竟是什么呢，射手座？居然强大到无论历经多少次轮回，都无法磨损掉一丝一毫。你这样的人，究竟想要什么？”  
“我可没什么那么强烈的欲望。”艾俄洛斯用手撑着，坐了起来，烦恼地说，“我就是一个普通人，没什么特别非要不可的东西。”  
“是吗？”亚历士如同恶魔一样地笑了，“也对。以你来说，无论是对雅典娜的责任，对同伴的责任，对兄弟的责任，对师长的责任，都已经竭尽全力，并且完美地履行了。其他的个人经历，除了那一夜的悲剧之外，也似乎没什么可以抱怨的。你的一生，从出生到死亡，甚至死了那么多年之后，都没什么可以挑剔的地方。你也不该有比求生欲更强烈的欲望存在——是吗？”  
艾俄洛斯勉强点点头，“对吧？你也是这样认为的吧。”  
“是啊。”亚历士拉长了声音说，“所以你祈祷回到过去，改变命运，也是无可厚非的，这是你一生之中，唯一可以称得上是遗憾的地方。只不过——射手座，你真的是在祈求挽救悲剧吗？”  
艾俄洛斯一噎，“那我还能干什么？”  
“你如果真的这么想挽回错误的话，也并没有什么不对。”  
“这哪来的错误？”  
亚历士哦了一声，“难道不是吗？如果真的是那么大公无私的话，你在女神殿就应该揭穿我才对吧？就算那时候太过惊讶反而做不了什么，当修罗追杀你的时候，你也可以解释啊。他一直都那么敬仰你，你的话，他再愤怒也会稍微听一听的。但你没有，射手座，从你一路出逃逃离圣域，一路上有无数个让你解释的机会，你一句话都没有说，现在偏偏许愿回到过去，难道不正是为了纠正这个错误吗？”  
“别乱说话。”艾俄洛斯皱着眉说，心里却越发不安起来，“我可从没这么想过。”  
亚历士没说错，他逃亡的一路上，是有很多机会拖延时间，解释，揭穿亚历士的真面目。可他统统都没有做。  
宁可背负着一个他最痛恨的叛徒的身份逃离，艾俄洛斯也并没有多做什么。  
可那是因为——

艾俄洛斯暗中深呼吸起来，企图让自己保持镇定。

“很难反驳是不是？”亚历士的低沉笑声传了过来，“射手座，我看见了你的心愿，也看见了你的欲望，我可以告诉你这所谓的真相，摆脱困境的方法，甚至可以实现你的愿望。”  
“但首先——你必须要对欲望真诚。只有这样，才能梦想成真。”  
“梦想成真？”艾俄洛斯嘟囔了一句，“开什么玩笑，你以为你是神吗？”  
就算是神，也不可能实现所有的愿望吧？

亚历士眨了眨眼，“对于你的那个，我还是可以办得到的。”  
“那真是敬谢不敏。”让一只恶魔来实现自己的心愿……那和自杀有什么区别？  
“那你就心甘情愿沉沦在这幻境之中了？啊，也是，反正就算自己最后没有复活，其他人再伤心也会度过这一段的，而且他们也能理解你觉得自己一生过得很圆满，并没有接着往下活的欲望……当然了，让蓝色的那个跟着你一起沉沦在这个幻境里，也是无所谓的——”  
“你说什么！”艾俄洛斯差点跳了起来，他难以置信地问，“撒加也在这里？不应该只有我一个人陷在幻境里吗？”

亚历士表现得更加无辜了，“但我也没说他不可以再进来啊？”  
“他进来这里干什么？”艾俄洛斯手忙脚乱爬了起来，所有的镇定都扔到九霄云外，兀自在原地急得转起圈圈来，“这不是，这不是——”  
找死吗？  
亚历士凉凉地说，“你也不想想，要不是蓝色的那个，我怎么可能会在这里？你以为我很高兴见你吗？”  
“也是——为什么？”  
“还不是因为你醒不过来吗？”说到这里，亚历士也是怨气横生，“所以他就进入到你的幻境里来找你咯。”  
“那……那他岂不是也得经历那三天，还是说和你一样——？”  
艾俄洛斯脑子要被混乱的现状搅成一团了。  
“放心，他只能旁观你轮回的经历，不像你一样拥有影响幻境的能力，也看不到我们现在的谈话。只有我才掌握着对你的生杀大权。”亚历士哼哼着，“所以就不要再掩掩藏藏的了，射手座，是男人就坦诚一点直视自己的欲望。就算之前没有记忆，你也应该能感觉到无论做什么，都无法改变这一切的。你明知如此，还假装什么都不知道，也该差不多了，说吧，你的欲望，它到底是什么？”

“我——”艾俄洛斯卡了壳，一大团话塞在喉咙里说不出来。  
是的，他早就感觉到了——即使没有记忆，也没有任何凭证，但他的直觉总是如此诉说着——这一切都改变不了。  
这如果改变不了这一切，他回到这里又有什么意义呢？  
其实他啊，也从来没在意过什么意义不意义的，所有一切，所有的大义凌然，所有的不可告人，都不过是因为——

“你什么你！还想不想复活了？”亚历士没好气地说，他换了个姿势，板直了腰板郑重其事，但看起来又邪恶无比地诱惑着，“说出来吧，你的欲望，来让这一切都彻底结束。”  
“我……”艾俄洛斯深吸了一口气，下一刻又颓然地垂下肩膀，无奈地笑了起来，“是啊，明知道的，可还是想试一试。是的，一定能有改变的方法吧？”  
“一想到就算已经偿还完所有的罪孽，再次活过来，有些人也永远不会原谅他自己。明明好不容易才能重新开始的，为什么呢？”艾俄洛斯看见亚历士缓缓站了起来，手里拿着苹果朝他走来，在他身前一米处站定，“一想到对方永远都要活在负罪感之下，就会觉得窒息，可我自己又对此毫无办法。”  
艾俄洛斯偏过头，看向那个枝繁叶茂的苹果树，“没办法啊，我就是助长了他的痛苦的人。”  
如果当时他选择揭发，那对方会不会就此解脱？  
如果他曾经再多注意一点，是不是这一切都不会发生？  
如果他能够回到过去，改变命运，那么——  
这折磨人的一切罪恶，是不是都可以消失不见？

从陷入轮回的那一刻起，艾俄洛斯的目的就不再仅仅是为了阻止和挽救那场悲剧。在心底，他其实更想救一个人。  
一个明明让所有人都难过了，自己却最痛苦的那个人。

“我想救他。”艾俄洛斯说，“这大概就是我的愿望吧。”

“真的吗？”亚历士歪歪脑袋，把苹果递向了艾俄洛斯，“这真的是你的欲望吗？”  
“我的欲望啊。”艾俄洛斯笑着叹了出来，“我的欲望啊，喜欢——也是一种欲望吧？”  
亚历士露出了恶魔一样的蛊惑笑容，他不再说话，只是以越来越深的笑容来肯定艾俄洛斯的话语。

“是的。我喜欢他。”艾俄洛斯坚定地说，“所以我想救他，无论怎样，都不想让撒加再那么难过下去了。”  
“这——大概就是我的愿望和欲望了。”

是从什么时候开始的呢？清脆的破裂声在这片空间渐次响起，越加庞大，犹如什么东西正待破茧而出。  
——这是欲望孵化的声音吗？  
有无数的幽光在他们的脚下亮起，艾俄洛斯目光所及之处，原本空无一物的空间里恍惚之间便盛开了无数花朵，缤纷艳丽，美不胜收。  
而下一秒，那些花朵几近妍丽地盛开了，它们灿烂地绽放着，然后转眼凋零，花瓣飘落的那一瞬间却又变成了无数纷飞彩蝶，漫天飞舞。  
一如人间仙境。

艾俄洛斯错愕地看着这一切，他不由自主地倒退了一步，就是这么一步，他却踏空了，整个人猛地坠了下去。  
而这美丽的世界，也跟着他的坠落而一同分崩离析，化作无数光羽，漫天飘摇。  
——往下坠，往下坠，全世界都在向下坠。  
只有一处不动。就是那棵金苹果树，还有站在树前的亚历士。

亚历士从高空向下俯瞰着他，艾俄洛斯也注视着对方，他只看见亚历士动了动唇，然后松开了手，他之前递给艾俄洛斯的那只金苹果也随之坠落。  
与此同时，亚历士的身影也突然变得支离破碎，化作无光的残片。一只黑色的蝴蝶从那些光的碎片中飞了出来，朝着无垠的天空飞去。那是全世界里唯一向上飞去的东西。  
艾俄洛斯伸出手，本能地试图抓住那只下落得太快的苹果。  
而在他指尖碰触到苹果的那一瞬，令人窒息的白光猛地涌入了这个世界，叫艾俄洛斯不得不闭上眼——  
他听见了亚历士的话：  
“过去不可改变，但未来却还是可以的。射手座，如果这就是你的愿望，那么就老老实实地给我滚去未来实现它吧！”

被那话激得差点一口气没喘上来，艾俄洛斯深深地在心里唾弃了一番曾有一瞬间想感谢对方的自己。  
果然，黑色的家伙就是彻头彻尾的一个混蛋！

死法不对，读档重来

其实，他从最开始的时候，在沉沦入幻境之前的那么一瞬间，就隐约知道了自己，还有其他所有人，都即将被神复活这件事。  
因为他啊，听见神在心底喃喃的声音了。  
——这就是你的愿望吗？这就是你的心愿吗？这就是你的欲望吗？想要接着活下去吗？  
神如此问道。

不，这不是。他坚定地否决了复活这个选项。他要回到过去……他想改变过去。  
他不想看见自己那么喜欢着的人，永远背着负罪感和内疚，带着永不愈合的淌血伤痕活下去。  
所以，他想改变过去。  
也因此，他掉进了无限的三日轮回。

——只要能够拯救他，无论重来多少次，艾俄洛斯都心甘情愿。

“唔，看在你这么诚实的份儿上，我再追加给你些奖励吧。”  
恶魔低语着。  
艾俄洛斯后背一寒，尽管他现在什么都看不见，这也不妨碍他摆出防卫的姿态：“亚历士你又要搞什么鬼？”  
“所以说是奖励啊。你不是很怀疑自己能不能做到让蓝色的那个不再内疚这种事吗？给你看一些东西好了。要有自信啊射手座。”  
对方口吻端得一副苦口婆心，听得艾俄洛斯寒毛都要立起来了。  
“那还真是敬！谢！不！敏！”  
艾俄洛斯咬牙切齿地说，可他的意愿完全撼动不了亚历士的恶趣味。

在那耀眼白光完全散去之后，再度出现在艾俄洛斯眼前的，是一片郁郁葱葱的树林。  
……好像，还有那么一咪咪的眼熟。  
而那画面微微摇晃着，喘息被压在胸口而带来隐隐的窒息。这感觉叫艾俄洛斯有些难受。他本能地挣扎起来，想摆脱眼前的局面，可他很快发现自己居然什么都做不了，视野该是怎样就还是怎样，连呼吸的节奏和频率他都无法控制。  
这有可能不是之前轮回着的那个幻境，但也跑不出其他类似的东西来。要冷静。艾俄洛斯忍下不适，仔细观察起来。  
观察不打紧，但这仔细一看——艾俄洛斯立马发现了端倪。  
——喂他眼前不远处靠着树垂着头的家伙看起来不要太眼熟啊！

艾俄洛斯心里顿时变得微妙起来。不是所有人都能“看见”自己的模样……这和从镜子从水面里看见的倒影的感觉不太一样，但究竟不同在哪里他自己又说不好，就是觉得特别的陌生。  
其实，陌生也是应该的。艾俄洛斯在心里安慰自己，那可是自己的尸体啊，人都死了怎么可能没点不一样的地方……  
不过这样一来，艾俄洛斯也确定自己是怎么回事了——亚历士那个混蛋居然把他塞进了撒加的记忆里。  
而此刻的艾俄洛斯，什么都做不了，只能感受着撒加的感受，关注着他此刻所注意着的一切。

而撒加注视着的，也没有别的，正是艾俄洛斯的“尸体”。  
撒加一步一步走近靠在树下的“艾俄洛斯”，他一直压抑着自己的呼吸，像是怕突然打扰了什么似的那么小心，胸口闷得连艾俄洛斯这个旁观者都觉得特别难受。  
与此同时，撒加的视野也变得越来越模糊了。终于，在撒加在“艾俄洛斯”身边跪下时，那种模糊达到了顶峰，又骤然清晰起来。  
艾俄洛斯看见“自己”的脸上多了一点水迹。  
……撒加，哭了吗？  
为什么啊？……别伤心啊。  
艾俄洛斯顿时愣住了，但紧跟着，他就感觉到一种莫名痛楚在心脏的地方延伸开来，就像是有什么东西终于不堪重负崩裂了，碎掉了。  
可那破碎的声音又太小，太轻，几乎是悄然无声——也许是因为那东西实在是太过无足轻重了吧，所以它就这么碎了一地，也根本没人会理。  
不，它从很早起就已经是伤痕累累的了。  
艾俄洛斯突然意识到这点。  
可是，为什么从来没人注意到它的伤痕呢。它明明那么脆弱啊。  
……那些感情，明明那么的脆弱和不堪一击。

不，也许不该这么说——  
那一瞬间撒加的情绪铺天盖地地朝着艾俄洛斯席卷而来，将他淹没，叫艾俄洛斯忽然萌生出一种悬浮在孤寂而黑暗的深海的错觉。  
因为那些情绪都可以称得上都是同类，也都极为简单纯粹，它们纠缠在一起，堆积成了海洋。  
也许这片海洋中也曾经有过某些其他耀眼而温暖的情感生存过，但它们都如同一团微弱的火焰，即使曾经出现过，在这无尽的深海中也几乎是眨眼即逝。  
剩下的，就只有十万英尺之下的深海所独有的沉默和死寂。  
——这就是绝望吗？  
干净而纯粹，就如同荒芜而孤独的死海，淹没过全世界，再也没有什么能够存活。

“……对不起。”  
沙哑得几乎听不出来任何音节的声音响了起来，强迫着艾俄洛斯回过神来。紧接着他看见撒加小心翼翼地擦去“他”的脸上的水痕和血迹。  
之前因为哭泣而产生的撕心裂肺的感觉已经从胸口散去，但胸口却依旧抽痛着，肺艰难地抽搐着试图争夺空气，可这幅身体的主人——他却仿佛什么都注意不到了，连呼吸都彻底不会了。  
他紧紧咬着下唇，艾俄洛斯却只能为他感觉到一片麻木。  
“……抱歉。”  
别说这个呀。艾俄洛斯不由自主地喃喃着，尽管他知道对方听不见他的声音。  
——因为这都是早就过去了的事情了。  
“我……如果可能，请你……永远不要，原谅我……”  
撒加抱住了“艾俄洛斯”，脸压在“对方”的肩头，艾俄洛斯此刻什么都看不见了，但却能更加清晰地听见撒加几乎是用口型来说的那句话：  
“不要原谅我……要不然，做了这种事之后……我怎么还有资格……”  
撒加哽咽了一声，剩下的话全变成了口型，连一丝声响都没能发出来。  
可那些口型艾俄洛斯也太熟悉，他不知多少遍独自一人无声地演练，却始终没有足够的勇气和信心真正说出口。哪怕曾经不小心脱口而出，也很快被他漫不经心地以嬉笑掩盖，把那告白变成一句玩笑话，好像彼此都可以不在意似的。  
可是，他在意。艾俄洛斯那么地在意，在意到他甚至不敢叫对方知道他曾经如此的在意过。  
——那句话。那样的心情。  
几乎是同一时刻，艾俄洛斯重叠着撒加的口型，如此说道。  
“……我喜欢你。”  
是的，我那么地喜欢着你。  
我爱你。

接下来发生了什么艾俄洛斯就不再关注了，他也来不及关注。他僵硬在那里，全身麻木，他很想动，也很想说一点什么，可他现在连手脚都感觉不到，连保持着自我意识，都突然觉得是一种残忍的奢侈。  
撒加的情绪依旧如同海水一般倒灌进艾俄洛斯的心里，永不停歇，也永不流尽。  
艾俄洛斯很想安慰他，抱一抱他，想说不管你做什么都可以原谅你——只要你不伤心难过就足够了。毕竟喜欢是那么自私的一件事，就算有天大的错误也可以叫人视若无睹置若罔闻，只要喜欢着的人开心地笑着就好了，你笑起来明明那么好看——  
可艾俄洛斯偏偏什么都做不了。  
因为。  
——他已经死了啊，死人还能做什么呢？  
不管活人是哭是笑，悲伤难过还是开心高兴，从此都与艾俄洛斯彻底无关。  
他已经连一个最简单的拥抱都做不到了。

艾俄洛斯很难形容此刻自己的心情，这实在是太艰难的一件事了。  
他有点高兴，高兴于自己的感情从不孤单，撒加也是对他抱有同样的情愫。可他又有点难过，若是自己对他真的是无足轻重，对方也不会如此痛苦伤心。  
艾俄洛斯的死亡仿佛是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，就算可以轻若空气，却也能直接撕裂撒加所有的情感和灵魂。  
有些时候，有些事艾俄洛斯宁愿从来不要知道。  
可是，最后还是有些高兴的吧。毕竟最后知道了他——艾俄洛斯，对于另一个人，另一个自己那么在乎着的，甚至不敢暴露出自己的在乎来的人来说，他很重要。  
重要到艾俄洛斯不再质疑自己能不能拉着对方把他带出十三年前的悲剧的阴影，真正重新开始。

“为什么啊……”  
艾俄洛斯不知道自己是哭是笑，但这一刻，他只觉得人类的情感委实太过复杂，而语言太过浅薄，以至于他语无伦次，言不达意，连自己的心情都描述不出十万分之一。  
“你要给我看这些？”他用气音轻轻地问。  
“为什么啊？”亚历士重复着他的话，然后低笑着说，“——因为我讨厌你。”

艾俄洛斯静静听着。  
“你太耀眼了。”亚历士说，“对我们来说，你的光芒实在是很难容忍的东西。你以为世界上很多事情都是理所当然的，做起来也应当是轻而易举的，你理所当然这么耀眼，所以根本理解不了我们的心情。也许蓝色的那个会喜欢那样的光，可对我来说，你实在太碍眼了。”  
“……是吗？”艾俄洛斯低声问他，“那你现在又是为什么要帮助我？撒加并不能操控你吧？”  
“谁知道呢，也许是蓝色的那个影响到我了吧，真麻烦。”亚历士讽刺地笑着，最后，他说道，“快滚吧射手座，我再也不想见到你了。”

之后亚历士并没有再做什么花样，黑暗之中，艾俄洛斯感觉自己不断地下沉，下沉，下沉，如坠深海。  
永无止境。

最后，光终于划破了所有黑暗，将全世界点亮。

灵魂极速地上浮，光晃晃地更加明亮，终于有什么东西破水而出。知觉和感官再度回到身体，艾俄洛斯又觉得自己是在从高空失控地下落，他猛地伸出手，好像抓住了什么后就下意识地往下一拽，突然间他又好像已经着陆，身体挣扎的时候软软地借不住力，只能按住之前抓着的东西一使劲，然后翻身——  
只听一声闷响，紧接着就是一片哗然。艾俄洛斯猛地睁开眼，终于看清楚自己刚刚抓住了的是什么东西。  
——是撒加的肩膀。而撒加本人则有点茫然地看着他，在短暂的一番无声注视之后，他好像突然回过神来，下意识抓住了艾俄洛斯的手腕，似乎想把他的手从自己的肩膀扯开。  
艾俄洛斯先被他的动作一惊，紧接着就被自己现在的姿势给吓着了。刚才梦境中那一系列教科书一般完美的空中转体迫降动作，换到真实世界里来，那就是他刚刚一把抓住了撒加然后把他强行压在身下啊天呐！  
他这是干了什么？  
一边在内心尖叫着，艾俄洛斯连忙起身后退，仓促之际只听见身边有人喊了一声小心，他跪在床铺上的膝盖一滑，重心一个不稳，咕咚一声仰面掉下了床。  
好在地上铺了地毯，就算以后脑着地……艾俄洛斯也没能幸运地一下子摔晕过去，只好是两眼瞪着天花板，半响说不出话来。

“艾俄洛斯大哥……”米罗的脑袋进入到了艾俄洛斯的视线内，他嗫嚅着，“你没事吧？”  
艾俄洛斯呻吟一声——他没事，他一点事都没有——  
他有事有大发了！

就在艾俄洛斯欲哭无泪之际，撒加从床上起身坐起，一点都不计较地朝他递过手来，“还好吗？”  
艾俄洛斯抓着他的手抬着上身从地上也坐起来，“没事、没事的，刚醒过来有点晕。”  
撒加默然点了点头，手上微微用力想把手抽回来，但艾俄洛斯却更加使劲地攥住他的手，不让他挣脱，然后冲着有些不明所以的前者微微笑了笑。  
另一边一直没吭声的穆此刻倒是开口说道，“我去厨房准备些吃的吧。”之后也不等艾俄洛斯回答，就直接走了。  
米罗也没多呆，多瞅了艾俄洛斯和撒加“握”在一起的手两眼，就悄咪咪地出去了，还不忘贴心地带上门。  
之后，房间里的气氛顿时冷清了下来。

“我看见亚历士了，黑色的那个，对吧？”艾俄洛斯开门见山地说，“他把所有事情都告诉我了。你进入了我的幻境，试图唤醒我这些事。”  
“是吗。”撒加脸上没有一丝一毫的惊讶或者慌张，他只是微微抿了抿唇，接着说，“不用担心，他已经被雅典娜的力量彻底击溃消失了，不会再出现。”  
这倒是解释了为什么亚历士会说他只存在于过去了。艾俄洛斯想着。不过他担心的可不是这个。  
稍顿片刻后，撒加敛下眸子，轻声说，“但很抱歉，十三年前的事，我……”  
他的话被艾俄洛斯一把打断，“黑色的那个说，我以前从来没真正的理解过你，这也是真的吧。”  
撒加表情起了丝变化，但他神情很快又稳定下来，刚刚张开嘴似乎想说些什么，却又立马被艾俄洛斯打断了。  
艾俄洛斯苦笑着说，“我知道这是真的，要不然我怎么会从头到尾都对黑色的那个的出现一点察觉都没有？亚历士不是突然在一夜之间出现的对不对？我却从来都没察觉到什么，如果你再因为那个晚上的事情跟我道歉的话，我可是真的没办法接受。”  
“可是……”撒加下意识地要站起来，可他被艾俄洛斯一拽，又只能坐回床上。这一次他的表情不再平稳安定，眼神游弋之间透出了紧张和不安。  
“没什么可是。”反倒是艾俄洛斯要表现得坚定地多，他缓缓地站起来，坐到撒加身边，“别再说什么对不起了，你要赎的那份罪，早在圣战结束的时候就已经赎清了。”  
“可——”  
看他还是一副不停地要解释的样子，艾俄洛斯干脆一把捂住了他的嘴。撒加顿时睁大了眼睛，一副完全不明白艾俄洛斯在做什么的惊讶表情。  
因为姿势原因，艾俄洛斯朝着撒加的方向稍微挪了挪，凑近了对方，认真地说：“你都看到了吧，我在幻境里的经历？”  
撒加的眼神闪烁了一下，艾俄洛斯就当他默认了，“那你也应该看见了，我最后说过的，如果对方是你的话，不管怎么样我都会……算了，应该怎么说？无论如何我都不会责怪你的，无论发生什么——”  
“那根本不一样！”撒加一把拉下艾俄洛斯的手。  
“有什么不一样？你不还是撒加吗？我也还是我。”  
“怎么可以和那种时候相提并论！”  
“所以呢？你还是要这样一遍一遍的责备自己，即使那根本不是你的错？”艾俄洛斯也有些火大起来，他的声音沉了下去，“虽然我也不是很了解这到底是怎么回事，但黑色的那个的出现明显就和冥王逃不了关系吧！既然如此你何必——”  
“那又怎么样呢？”撒加突然站了起来，“如果我从没动摇过，就算是神也不可能趁虚而入！”  
“根本不可能有人会一点破绽都不露吧？”  
艾俄洛斯仰头看他，却注意到对方脸上浮现出一种极为复杂的苦涩笑容，那笑容里包含的东西太多了，多到艾俄洛斯已经分辨不过来。但他依旧本能地，感觉到自己的心脏微微有些疼痛起来。  
“是啊，可你知道吗？”撒加仿佛忽然冷静了下来，他的声音恢复到平常的音量和声调，平静地叙述道，“对你的追杀令是我亲自下的，不是亚历士，是我——没有任何人逼我。没有。”  
艾俄洛斯哑然。这一点他从未想过，也从来不曾得知。可这又怎么样呢？在那种死局之下，还有更好的出路吗？  
不会有了。都明知道的。错了开头，结尾怎么可能好得了？  
“可你还是很痛苦，不是吗？”艾俄洛斯抬起手，碰了碰撒加的眉心，“哪怕过了这么久，现在你一想起来，还是会很痛不是吗？别皱眉了，你说的那些事我根本不在乎。”  
撒加后退了一步，偏过头几乎是自言自语着，“……别开玩笑了。”  
“才不是开玩笑。”艾俄洛斯干脆再度拉住他的手腕，直接强行把对方整个人都扯过来，按着头把他塞进自己的怀里。  
“你以为你说那些话就能让我恨你啊？还是说如果我恨你你就会觉得好一些？我不原谅你这样？”艾俄洛斯轻声说，“但这怎么可能？就像你当初做不出第二种选择一样，在这种问题上，我也没有别的选择啊……看你自责痛苦，什么都说不出来，连帮你分担我都做不到，我也是会难过的。所以别总想着十三年前的事了……”  
说着，艾俄洛斯也不禁苦笑起来，“说个你也不知道的事情，抱抱你这种事，我也想做很久了。听你说的那些话——什么不要原谅你之类的，我都听见了。”  
“怎么可能——”  
撒加立即挣扎起来，但被艾俄洛斯更加用力地按住，他只能在地上跪下，仍由艾俄洛斯以双臂牢牢地抱紧他，连动都不能动。  
“不可能的事多了，也不差这一件吧？”艾俄洛斯抚摸起撒加的长发来，用手指拢着，一下一下缓慢地梳着的时候，在他耳边说，“你看，你早就知道了不管怎么样，我一定都会原谅你的，所以才那么拼命地说不要原谅这种话的吧？所以说，这根本不是我愿不愿意原谅你的事，而是你自己从来就没想过要放过自己，让过去的事情彻底过去，对你来说就这么难么？”  
“是啊……”撒加的声音哑了起来，说起话来也变得柔软而沙哑，“就是因为你这样……所以才这么难。你不是就做到了吗，从来都不曾疑惑，怀疑，从来都可以毫无保留的信任着，全心全意相信这世界一定是个非常美好的存在，你的信仰和信念那么简单纯粹，甚至可以称得上耀眼。”  
艾俄洛斯感觉到撒加微微转了转头，把自己的脸埋进了他的颈窝中，于是撒加的声音就更加轻柔模糊，他的嗓音有一种沾过水一样的湿润，在艾俄洛斯的心头带起一阵细细密密地酸涩。  
“亚历士，他……我不能否认他是我。他确实是我，是我的一部分。说是邪恶的那一部分也好，或者别的什么，我都不会否认。你刚刚也猜到了，他是和冥王有些关系，这也是为什么我进入你的幻境后，只能旁观，连操纵自己的能力都没有，而他却可以和你见面说话，甚至影响幻境。可是这并不能成为推卸的借口。他的确是我，因为我曾经怀疑过，动摇过，所以他才会存在。如果我从来没有破绽，那么他也不可能趁虚而入。”  
“艾俄洛斯，因为是我，所以那一夜才会注定出现。这种事情怎么可能这么轻易地就让它过去？”  
“所以我就想如果能回到过去，阻止那一夜的发生就好了。”艾俄洛斯说，“我沉入幻境的理由只有一个，撒加，那就是让你不要再因为那个晚上而痛苦了。因为对方是你，所以我才会那么努力——明知道不可能做得到，但哪怕重来千百万遍，我都不会放弃。”  
“其实最开始也是这样。因为对方是你，所以我才会毫无保留地信任，也因为是你，所以我才想把这个世界最美好的东西都展示给你，才想变成你最觉得最耀眼最喜欢的样子。只不过……我那个时候也许太过于执着于展示的这个过程了，所以才会错过那么多，从来没真正看清过，你需要的真正是什么……”  
“……不，这不对……”撒加微弱地反驳着。  
艾俄洛斯叹了叹气，“这有什么不对的。好了，如果你还是非得说那一定是你的错才会让十三年前的一切发生，那么就把这个错误分给我一半。你是做错了，你动摇了怀疑了，可我也错了。那么多年那么多时间，我离你那么近却从来不曾注意到过你的动摇你的怀疑，不管是作为同伴还是朋友，我都失职得很彻底。我也不能推卸这个。所以，十三年的事，我会原谅你，那么反过来，你呢，你愿意原谅我吗？”  
“……开什么玩笑？”  
“都说了多少遍没有在开玩笑啊？还有啊，还有更加重要的一点。”艾俄洛斯顿了顿，然后郑重地说，“我喜欢你啊。”  
艾俄洛斯轻轻地把撒加推开一点，撒加仍由他动作，只是垂着头不肯看他。艾俄洛斯短促地叹了一声，注视着他，温柔地捧起他的脸，以拇指轻柔地揩去他脸上的泪痕。  
撒加湛蓝的眼睛如同落雨的苍穹，那种过于明晰的蓝色，让人忍不住地心疼。  
“别哭了。”艾俄洛斯与他额头相抵，注视着那双蓝眼睛中自己的倒影，“我那么喜欢你，看见你伤心，我也会跟着一起难过的。”  
“……抱歉……”  
撒加的睫毛颤动着，眼眸低转，他的视线又在试图逃逸，但下一刻，艾俄洛斯直接吻了上去，让他的眼神重新回到自己身上。  
这样的亲吻太过单纯，只是唇瓣的简单碰触，轻得犹如羽毛。  
“别说这个，我才不在乎这个。”艾俄洛斯低声说，“我只需要你回答一个问题，我喜欢你，那你呢？”  
撒加僵硬在原地，他内心地纠结几乎可以从他的眼神中满得溢出，但艾俄洛斯却并不担心，他只是耐心地等待着，用眼神锁定住对方，不给对方任何逃离的机会。  
终于，他也如愿以偿地得到了想要的答案。  
“你啊……”  
撒加的话音如若叹息，他眨了眨眼，那双蓝眼睛因其中含着的情愫太过复杂反而显得澄澈起来。  
艾俄洛斯注视着撒加缓缓合上眼，回应也似的，在艾俄洛斯的唇角也落下浅浅的一个吻。  
可在他想后退的时候，艾俄洛斯却不想这么放过他，歪歪头就又强吻了上去。  
撒加立即睁开眼看他——

紧接着房间的门突然从外面被砰的打开！一道清亮明快的少女声音就此响了起来——  
“艾俄洛斯你可算醒啦你都不知道撒加之前有多担心——”

艾俄洛斯和撒加顿时都扭过头去，只见雅典娜欢快地冲进了房间，身后还跟着不少看起来兴高采烈的人。  
叽叽喳喳的议论声也跟着一齐涌了进来。

就在艾俄洛斯大感不妙之时，雅典娜像是终于发现了什么似的声音猛地顿住，瞪着床边的艾俄洛斯和撒加，嘴型卡在一个“你”字上就发不出音来了。  
此时，她身后的人也跟着一齐回过神来，纷纷震惊地嚷嚷起来：  
“出什么事啦！”  
“撒加你怎么啦！”  
“怎么哭了！”  
“哥哥你干了什么太过分啦！”

他怎么啦？他可什么都没干啊——不过，等等，艾俄洛斯突然惊恐地发现自己现在和撒加的姿势并不妙啊。  
他现在坐在床上，身体前倾，一手扶着撒加的脖颈，另一手扶着他的腰，撒加则是半跪在地上，一副任君处置的样子，加上脸上的泪痕，他们两个最开始乱动挣扎时弄乱的衣物，更加衬得艾俄洛斯刚刚没做好事！

“你们听我解释……”艾俄洛斯干巴巴地说着，可下一秒他就感觉到一股可怕的小宇宙从撒加身上传递出来——  
他惊恐地扭过头，只见撒加一把推开他，自己站了起来，面无表情地拉开了某个熟悉到不能再熟悉的起手式。  
紧接着，所有人都惊慌失色地扭头就跑，只剩下艾俄洛斯这个“罪魁祸首”连站都不能站更别提跑了——

“撒加你得冷静。”艾俄洛斯咽了咽吐沫，可他的声音完全淹没在撒加冷酷的话语中，“先听我解释——”

“Another Dimension！”

异次元大门轰然在这个房间打开，就在艾俄洛斯被卷进去之际，他忍不住地在心里哀嚎起来——老天！他这一次能不能再申请读档重来？！他可不想刚告白成功就被恼羞成怒的撒加给弄死啊！  
救命！

End


End file.
